En la obscuridad
by EvilGween
Summary: Una serie de sueños atormentan a Emma y la obligan a cuestionar lo que es y lo que debe ser. -El Clóset es para la ropa, no para las personas Swan- Dice la morena con diversión en la voz.
1. Chapter 1

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

Mierda, nuevamente ese mismo sueño me hace despertar con la cabeza llena de dudas, me levante sabiendo que ya no podría volver a dormir, baje a la cocina, serví un vaso con leche y lo bebí con calma.

-¿soy? No lo soy, ¿soy? No lo soy, ¿Soy? No lo soy- Comienzo a murmurar entre tragos.

Suspiro profundamente y cierro los ojos esperando que eso me tranquilice.

-¿Qué hay ma?- Dice Henry bajando y anunciando que el día acaba de empezar- ¿Te levantaste temprano?

-No pude dormir chico, tuve un sueño muy raro.

-Pues deberías tomar un café o si no mi mamá se dará cuenta.

-¿Se dará cuenta de que?- Digo rápido y fuerte haciendo que Henry frunciera el ceño.

-Pues de que va a ser ma, obviamente te quedaras dormida en la comisaría y mamá se enfadara.

-Ahhh- respondo dejando escapar el aire que sin darme cuenta estaba reteniendo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy rara.

-Es la falta de sueño- Digo no muy convencida.

-De acuerdo, iré a cambiarme para el cole.

Asentí regalándole una sonrisa a mi hijo.

¿Soy? No lo soy, ¿soy? No lo soy, ¿Soy? No lo soy…

Me fui a la comisaría con esa duda, no podía sacarla de mi cabeza ¡¿Por qué?!

El día pasó más lento de lo normal y muy dentro de mi sabía que debí haberle hecho caso a Henry, el café me parecía una estupenda idea incluso a esta hora.

-Señorita Swan- Escuche en la entrada de mi oficina- luce fatal.

-Regina… ahorita no.

-¿Qué pasa Emma?- Dijo la morena cambiando a un tono más personal.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no sé que pasa, llevo días sin dormir bien…

-Se nota- Murmuro Regina

La rubia la miro con cara de pocos amigos y continuo hablando.

-Últimamente me siento muy hipócrita conmigo misma, tengo tantas dudas, pienso que todo lo que he vivido no ha estado correcto… ¿Me explico?

-Emma necesito que seas más clara, no te sigo.

-Olvídalo Gina- Dije resignada.

-Escucha Emma te propongo algo, vamos a Granny´s comamos juntas, quizás un trago te ayude a hablar… y a mí a entenderte.

Asentí, nos levantamos y en un cómodo silencio nos fuimos caminando hasta la cafetería de la abuelita.

Cuando llegamos tomamos la mesa más apartada y después de ordenar empezamos a platicar.

-Gina tú, bueno tú has…en tu época de…

-Dame tu mano Swan- Ordenó Regina

Sin dudarlo se la di y empecé a sentir como su magia envolvía nuestras manos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunte

-Ni todo el alcohol del pueblo te hará soltar eso que te tiene así, te conozco.

-¿Regina que hiciste?

-Un hechizo de sinceridad, ambas lo tenemos y solo se terminará si las dos decimos lo que nos "atormenta"- Respondió la morena haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra.

-Mierda, esto no está bien- Solté antes de beber mi cerveza por completo.

-Entre más rápido mejor Emma, cuéntamelo todo.

-Cuando eras la reina malvada en el bosque encantado ¿Cuáles eran tus gustos? Es decir ¿Siempre has estado con… hombres?- Solté sintiendo calor en mis mejillas.

Regina soltó una carcajada, bebió de su copa y me miró.

-No Emma, no siempre he estado con hombres, en esa época mis gustos no distinguían género, era algo más carnal más mundano.

-Pero ¿Te gustaba?

-Claro que me gustaba, de lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho, estar con una mujer es arte, es tan suave y delicado pero tan intenso y sensual a la vez.

-¿Prefieres estar con una mujer?

-Esto parece un interrogatorio, no es justo.

-Por favor contesta Gina.

-En el bosque encantado no era común ver parejas del mismo sexo, además mi madre nuca lo hubiera permitido…mmmm en esos momentos mi único objetivo era matar a Snow, mis preferencias junto con el amor ya no tenían lugar en mi cabeza, en mi corazón.

-Rayos… rayos… rayos, esto no me ayuda en nada- Dije nerviosa.

-Muy bien, ahora es mi turno ¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir?

-Unos sueños muy extraños- Suelto sintiendo la magia en mi voz.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué clase de sueños?

-Ya te lo dije, sueños extraños- Respondo sinceramente pero sin dar mucha información.

-¿Emma con quien sueñas?- Preguntó Regina con poca paciencia.

El calor empieza a invadir mi cuerpo, no puedo resistirlo, el hechizo me obliga a responder… no, no, no.

-¡Contigo!- Gruño sintiéndome traicionada por mi boca- ¡Carajo sueño con nosotras!

Regina me mira asombrada pero por un segundo sus ojos demuestran una pizca de diversión.

 **Espero les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, si es así háganmelo saber en un review, si no les gusto por favor escríbanme también.**

 **Yo se que hace tiempo les prometí actualizar mis otros fics pero debo confesar que no se como seguir esas historias, la inspiración me ha abandonado pero prometo no dejarlas sin completar.**

 **Ahora bien, si veo que les interesó seguir con esta fic créanme que estaré actualizando lo antes posible.**

 **Nenas espero leerlas, siempre es un placer saber de ustedes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

-¡Contigo!- Gruño sintiéndome traicionada por mi boca- ¡Carajo sueño con nosotras!

Regina me mira asombrada pero por un segundo sus ojos demuestran una pizca de diversión.

-Interesante, no me sorprende del todo pero debo confesar que es raro.

-Lo siento Gina, no quiero que esto- Digo señalándonos- se convierta en algo raro.

-¿De qué van estos sueños?- Preguntó al instante

-Ya te dije, sobre nosotras- Contesto tratando de esquivar el hechizo.

-Se mas especifica

-Sueño que estamos juntas, que salimos a cenar, bebemos vino y nos reímos por cualquier cosa, luego me miras y dices que me veo hermosa y yo contesto que tú también.

-Sigue Emma- Me dice Regina

-Luego tomas mi mano por debajo de la mesa y me encanta- Suelto sin poder evitarlo- Terminamos rápido la cena y vamos a tu mansión.

-Wow, Emma eso es muy íntimo.

-Claro que es íntimo, mierda.

Nos quedamos calladas, cada una analizando el incómodo momento, yo no me atrevo a levantar la vista y me entretengo mirando mi tatuaje.

-¿otro trago?- Finalmente dice Regina

-Seguro- Murmuro aun sin levantar la vista.

-Emma mírame, por favor- Pide dulcemente- Es normal tener ese tipo de sueños, no quiero que te avergüences, ¿somos amigas cierto?

-Cierto

-Entonces no hay problema, no me molesta.

-¿Regina?-Pregunto aun sintiendo la sensación del hechizo- ¿Me gustan las mujeres?

La morena suelta una sonora carcajada que atrae la atención de todos en Granny´s y eso me molesta.

-Desconozco si te gustan Emma, pero al menos sí sé que yo te parezco atractiva.

No sé porque pero no puedo evitar molestarme aún más, tomó mi chaqueta y salgo del lugar, el lazo de magia se rompe y me siento libre al fin.

Llego a la estación y me asusto al ver sentada a Regina en mi oficina.

-No era mi intensión hacerte sentir incómoda, lo siento.

Su disculpa me toma por sorpresa y no logro decir todas las maldiciones que venía pensando en el camino.

-No hay problema, de hecho yo también me disculpo por mi actitud, pero todo esto me tiene muy confundida.

-El Clóset es para la ropa, no para las personas Swan- Dice la morena con diversión en la voz.

Me río y dejo que todo el estrés que me atormenta salga al menos por un momento.

-¿Qué debo hacer Regina?

-No lo sé, ¿probar quizás?

Medito su respuesta y un debate interno surge en mi cabeza.

-¿Somos amigas cierto?- Pregunto lo mismo que ella pregunto en la comida.

-Cierto

-¿Me ayudarías a probar?- Digo y me arrepiento de inmediato.

-Por supuesto Swan- Me responde y ambas sonreímos con complicidad.

 **NO PIENSO DEJAR INCOMPLETAS MIS HISTORIAS, LENTO PERO SEGURO CHICAS.**

 **TODAS TENDRAN UN FINAL ¡LO JURO!**

 **SI ME QUIEREN AYUDAR, ANIMAR, ETC… ACEPTO REVIEWS.**

 **LAS HE EXTRAÑADO, PERO PROMETO ESTAR MUCHO MÁS ACTIVA EN FF.**

 **NOS LEEMOS MUY PRONTO**


	3. Chapter 3

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

-¿Me ayudarías a probar?- Digo y me arrepiento de inmediato.

-Por supuesto Swan- Me responde y ambas sonreímos con complicidad.

Las dos nos miramos por un instante hasta que me atrevo a romper el momento.

-Y bueno ¿ahora qué?

-No lo sé, no pensé que esto llegara tan lejos- Responde Regina con ligera seriedad- ¿Deberíamos decirle a Henry?

-No, no creo que sea buena idea- Digo convencida- podría darle ya sabes… esperanza.

-Eso fue tan Charming- Dice la morena con burla- Poco a poco sacas lo encantador Swan.

Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y suelto una risita tonta.

-Venga, de por si esto ya es extraño, no lo hagamos más difícil - Me dice Regina con un apretón en el hombro- vamos a divertirnos, teniendo magia ¿Qué nos podría pasar?

Asiento con la cabeza y me siento en la silla disponible.

-Podemos empezar conociéndonos más ¿no? Ya sabes color favorito, gustos, esas cosas, supongo que hará más fácil todo.- Suelto un poco nerviosa sin saber porque.

-Mi color favorito es obvio, el morado.

-El mío es el rojo aunque el amarillo no me desagrada, ambos son mis favoritos.

-¿En serio? No me lo hubiera imaginado- Me dice Regina llevándose una mano al pecho con sarcasmo.

Me río y decido continuar con las preguntas.

-¿tu recuerdo más doloroso?- Me atrevo a preguntar.

Regina me mira fijamente y así se mantiene durante varios segundos, sé que meditando su respuesta, me arrepiento por haber preguntado de inmediato pero justo cuando pienso cambiar la pregunta ella me responde.

-Son muchos Emma, muchos.

-No tienes que decírmelos…

-La muerte de Daniel, la de mi padre, la de Robín, la de mi madre y aunque no lo creas cuando te deje ir junto con Henry me dolió al mismo grado- Me contesta con voz débil.

-Yo tampoco he tenido una vida fácil, saber que Neal me había dejado me dolió, dejar a Henry al nacer me dolió aún más y no poder ayudarte con tu final feliz es algo que entra en esta categoría.

-¿Te arrepientes de algo Emma?-Me pregunta Regina.

-No lo sé, supongo que debería decir que de dejar a Henry pero realmente no porque llego a tus manos, le diste lo que yo no hubiera podido, él me trajo hasta mi familia, incluida tú.

-Pienso lo mismo, debería de arrepentirme de todo lo que hice pero realmente no lo hago, esto nos trajo hasta este punto, donde me he perdonado y he encontrado paz.

-¿Comida favorita su majestad?- Pregunto cambiando el rumbo del juego.

-Lasaña y ¿la suya princesa Charming?

-Oh! Nada de princesa Charming- Suelto con fingido asco- Mi comida favorita es las donas y el chocolate con canela.

-¿Donas y chocolate? Eso en una bomba de azúcar para tu cuerpo, deberías evitarlas o al menos comer menos de eso.

-Las he comido desde siempre y ¿ves algún daño? ¿Algún kilo de más?

-Te ves muy bien Emma- Dice Regina rápidamente- Pero bueno, yo solo, digo quizás deberías no comerlas frente a… Henry, claro deberías evitarlo.

Me río por su reacción y ella me sigue.

-Quien hubiera dicho que íbamos a llegar a este punto, aún recuerdo cuando corte tu manzano, querías matarme con la mirada.

-Oh! No Swan, no solo con la mirada- Me dice Regina con su tono mordaz de antes.

Suelto una carcajada que se termina rápido al mirar a Regina que aún sigue mirándome fijamente.

-Vale, eso fue mucho, lo siento.

-Mejor.

-Tengo que hacer algo de papeleo, paso por ti y recogemos a Henry juntas.

-Eso le encantara.

Regina se despide y sale de mi oficina dejando su perfume impregnado en el lugar.

-Esto no va acabar bien- Me digo dejándome caer en el asiento.

 **Bueno chicas un capítulo más, ya saben ustedes no me dejen y yo no las dejo.**

 **Estoy trabajando en los otros Fics parados que tengo así es que si no los han leído las invito a que lo hagan ya que pronto habrá actualizaciones de todos.**

 **Sus reviews serán bien recibidos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

Regina se despide y sale de mi oficina dejando su perfume impregnado en el lugar.

-Esto no va acabar bien- Me digo dejándome caer en el asiento.

Continuo con el trabajo sintiéndome más satisfecha pues de alguna manera sabía que dentro de mi ser esto es lo que quería, estaba segura de mis sentimientos por Regina pero me seguía atormentando la idea de gritarlo al mundo. ¿Qué pensarían mis padres? ¿Los habitantes del pueblo? ¿Seguirían viéndome con Emma Swan?

Suelto un sonoro suspiro y me recuesto en el escritorio ya que las cervezas del medio día junto con la desvelada estaban empezando a cobrarme factura.

-No recuerdo que en su contrato este escrito que se le pague por dormir- Dijo Regina con enfado- Además creí que teníamos un acuerdo para ir juntas por Henry.

-Mierda, lo siento. Dame dos minutos y salimos juntas para ir por el chico.

-Swan son las seis de la tarde, Henry está en casa cuidando la cena.

-No, no, no- Suelto con frustración- Gina no quería quedarte mal.

-Me preocupe por ti Emma.

-Lo lamento tanto, déjame compensarlo- Digo como súplica.

-Puedes cenar con nosotros, de hecho espero que lo hagas, nuestro hijo nos espera.

-Claro- Contesto tomando mi chaqueta, mis llaves y saliendo de la comisaría- ¿En serio te preocupaste por mí?- Pregunto antes de subir al escarabajo amarillo.

-Sí, cuando vi que no salías de tu oficina decidí aparecer y bueno te vi durmiendo… sabía que habías pasado mala noche y no quise despertarte.

-¿entonces no estás enfadada?

-Quisiera estarlo, pero no Señorita Swan, no estoy enfadada.

-¿Volvimos al Señorita Swan?

Regina sonrió sin decir nada y subió a mi auto.

Llegamos unos minutos después, entramos en la mansión y como un rayo Henry fue hasta mí.

-Apuesto a que mamá te regaño- Dijo mi hijo conteniendo la risa- Estaba que echaba chispas después de buscarte en la comisaría.

Mire a Regina pidiendo una explicación.

-Te dije que no estaba enfadada… ahorita, hace unas horas sí que lo estaba- Contestó la morena encogiendo los hombros- Pero puedes compensar tu falta de compromiso ayudándome a poner la mesa.

-¡ _Yes_!- Soltó el chico.

-Daniel tu ayudarás a tu madre también.

Sin poder evitarlo solté una carcajada cuando la cara de satisfacción de Henry cambio por una de resignación.

-¿Te parece si nos apuramos y después ponemos ese nuevo videojuego que tienes?- Le sugerí como motivación.

-Vale.

.

.

.

Momentos más tarde nos encontrábamos cenando y platicando de nuestro día.

-¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos? Por lo que entendí tenían un acuerdo para recogerme juntas en el colegio, supongo que se vieron antes- Espetó Henry.

-Almorzamos juntas- Contesto Regina antes de meterse un trocito de zanahoria en la boca.

-Que genial ¿Y puedo saber de qué hablaron?- Cuestionó nuevamente.

-Cosas de chicas, nada interesante- Solté.

-No seas modesta Emma, creo que Henry puede saberlo- Dijo Regina con una mirada traviesa.

La sangre comenzó a subirse a mi cabeza y casi podía jurar que mi rostro estaba más qué rojo.

-Gina- Susurre con la mandíbula apretada- Lo que hablamos en el almuerzo es secreto entre tú y yo, no me hagas esto- Agregue antes de dar un sorbo a mi sidra de manzana.

-¿Secreto?- Preguntó mi hijo.

-Nada de secretos en ésta familia, Henry tiene todo el derecho de saber que su madre se mudara aquí a la mansión- Dijo la morena con media sonrisa.

-¡No jodan!- Gritó Henry saltando de su lugar.

-¡Vocabulario!- Gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, es solo que es la mejor noticia que me han dado, viviremos juntos como una familia- Decía eufórico- Esperen… eso quiere decir que ¿ustedes dos están saliendo?

-¿Qué? No, no, no, es decir no me lo tomes a mal tu madre es maravillosa pero no es momento- Contesté aun con el rostro rojo y lleno de confusión.

-Vaya no importa, que vivamos juntos es increíble- Agregó mi hijo visiblemente feliz- ¿Mamá me puedo retirar de la mesa? El hambre se me ha ido de la emoción, solo quiero tomar un baño y dormir.

-Por supuesto cariño, descansa.

El chico nos dio un beso a ambas y subió a su habitación.

-Regina ¿me puedes explicar qué demonios fue eso?- Gruñí cuando Henry desapareció.

-Se me ocurrió en el momento, supongo que nos ayudara con la parte de explorar tus gustos Emma.

-¿Qué van a decir todos cuando sepan que vivimos juntas?

-Que digan lo que quieran, además no tiene nada de malo, solo somos dos madres que viven juntas por el bien de su hijo ¿No?

-Mis padres se van a infartar- Solté pensando en los días difíciles que se venían.

-Emma ya eres demasiado grandecita como para estar pidiéndole permiso a mami Snow y papi Charming ¿No crees?

-Esto no es lo que habíamos planeado Regina.

-Si quieres puedes negarte, no pasa nada.

-¡NO! No es eso, sólo que no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad, me da pena invadir tu espacio.

-Emma basta, tendremos sexo, nos besaremos y haremos cosas que normalmente los amigos no hacen, créeme que mi espacio es lo último que vas a pensar invadir.

-Regina- Murmure sintiendo cosquillas en mi entrepierna.

-Voy en serio contigo, quiero ayudarte.

-¿Seguiremos siendo amigas pase lo que pase cierto?- Pregunto con el tenedor en el plato.

-Lo prometo Emma Swan, ahora cena que hoy es nuestra primera noche juntas y te necesito con energías- Me dice Regina con ese tono tan seductor al que me es imposible resistirme.

 **¡POR FIN CAPITULO NUEVO!**

 **Como les dije en mi fic anterior, no pienso dejar ninguna historia sin un final, poco a poco iré actualizando hasta completar todas.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este Cap., si es así díganmelo en los comentarios, si no les gustó también pónganlo en los comentarios, cualquier duda, sugerencia o aportación es bien recibida.**

 **¡Me encanta leerlas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

-Lo prometo Emma Swan, ahora cena que hoy es nuestra primera noche juntas y te necesito con energías- Me dice Regina con ese tono tan seductor al que me es imposible resistirme.

-No puedes decir ese tipo de cosas y esperar a que coma tranquilamente- Digo apenas con un hilo de voz y removiendo la cena en mi plato.

-Tienes razón, fue demasiado.

-No fue demasiado, es decir no me asusta nada de lo que pueda pasar entre nosotras pero me pone un poco nerviosa, es solo eso.

Regina me mira con una sonrisa comprensiva y toma mi mano por encima de la mesa.

-No haremos nada que tu no quieras, somos amigas recuérdalo.

-Tengo que confesarte algo Regina- Digo tratando de sonar segura.

-Suéltalo Emma- Contesta apretando mi mano.

-Cuando era adolescente tuve un momento "especial"- Digo haciendo comillas con los dedos- con Lily.

-¿La hija de Maléfica?

-Ella misma.

-¿Qué tan especial fue?- Pregunto Regina soltando mi mano y regresando a sus alimentos.

-Nos besamos y tocamos un poco, te repito yo era una adolescente y realmente no sabía que pasaba.

Regina inhaló profundamente y me miró como me miraba hace años.

-Swan ¿Qué tan especial fue?

-Supongo que nada.

-Bien, termina tu cena- Dijo dando por finalizado el tema.

Me arrepentí de haber confesado lo de Lily, Regina ahora solo se limitaba a comer y beber y pocas veces levantaba la mirada hacia mí.

-¿Me odias?- Pregunté antes de beber mi sidra.

-Para nada, es solo que pensé que sería tu primera vez- Me respondió con un encogimiento de hombros- Pero tranquila, esto no cambia nada.

-Alto, no te confundas Gina, yo nunca he estado con una mujer- Solté rápidamente- Sólo he besado y quizás tocado un poco a Lily y eso fue hace más de quince años.

-Entendido.

Sonreí pues la reacción de Regina me había dejado un buen sabor de boca, tal vez era mi esperanza la que hablaba pero sabía que dentro de sus palabras había una pizca de celos.

-Ahora bien señora alcaldesa ¿Ha terminado de cenar?- Pregunté mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a recoger la mesa.

-Levante los trastos sucios con toda confianza Sheriff Swan.

Nos regalamos una sonrisa traviesa y cada una se puso a recoger las cosas de la cena. Cuando terminamos el ambiente volvió a ponerse denso pues lo que se venía era la parte dos de nuestro plan de experimentación.

-Tranquila Emma- Me dijo la morena como si hubiese leído mi mente- Vamos a mi habitación, podemos seguir ahí.

Tome la mano que me ofrecía y la seguí.

-Fue un día de locos ¿Te apetece un baño?- Me preguntó haciendo tragar en seco.

-¿Contigo?

-Claro que conmigo, pero relájate solo somos dos amigas tomando un baño juntas.

-Eso suena como el título de una película porno- Solté con una carcajada.

Regina se unió a mí y durante varios minutos no paramos de reír.

-Es cierto, suena a titulo porno- Dijo Regina secándose una lágrima- Pero bueno ¿Qué dices?

-Vayamos a poner la bañera.

Entramos al cuarto de baño y abrí la llave de agua caliente, la morena agregó varios aceites en la tina y comenzó a desvestirse.

-Regina- Jadee al verla en ropa interior.

-No seas mojigata Swan, tienes lo mismo que yo.

Asentí y comencé a sacarme la ropa.

-Tienes lo mismo que yo pero más trabajado- Dijo mirando mi cuerpo.

-Años de ejercicio señora alcaldesa.

-Eso ni dudarlo- Respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La bañera estaba lista y sin pensarlo me metí sintiendo el calor del agua, Regina me imitó y se acomodó de espaldas a mí.

-¿Te molesta si me pongo así?- Me pregunto pegándose a mi pecho.

-Para nada.

Regina asintió y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, mi respiración empezaba a agitarse y mi entrepierna ardía como si tuviera fuego.

-Tranquila Emma- Murmuraba la morena con los ojos cerrados- Estas segura conmigo.

-Me siento segura contigo Gina- Respondí de inmediato- Nunca lo dudes.

-¿Podrías lavarme?

Inhale profundamente y solté el aire unos segundos después.

-Como su majestad ordene- Dije a modo de juego.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me prende que me llames así- Gruño con voz ronca.

-Bien, entonces así te llamaré- Le susurre en el oído.

Desde que nuestro jueguito empezó me sentía como en desventaja, Regina me ponía nerviosa con solo mirarme pero por primera vez me sentía con el poder de provocar sensaciones en mi morena.

Tome la esponja con jabón y comencé a pasarla por el cuerpo suave de Regina, sus pechos, el abdomen, la nuca.

-¿Por qué no vas más abajo?- Preguntó con la voz grave.

-No desespere majestad.

Continué con el circuito, nuca, pechos abdomen, nuca, pechos, abdomen.

-Me estas matando Swan.

Sonreí con la frente pegada a si cabeza y seguí con los movimientos.

-Puedo jurar a que estas sonriendo- Murmuro.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si tienes los ojos cerrados?- Cuestiones aun sonriendo.

-Te conozco Emma y no necesito verte para saber qué haces.

-Regina- Digo al reconocer el porqué de mi comodidad.

-Dime.

-Estoy muy cómoda aquí contigo…

-Yo igual.

-…Pero.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un pero?- Me pregunta aun si voltear.

-Pero creo que estoy así porque tienes los ojos cerrados, es decir me estás dando toda tu confianza y yo me siento dichosa por eso.

-Si te miro ¿algo cambiaría?- Me dice la morena.

-Probablemente- Confieso.

-Entonces no te preocupes, eres libre de hacer conmigo lo que quieras, yo tendré los ojos cerrados, tienes razón… confío en ti.

Sonrío nuevamente y beso su cabello.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes Emma.

-Gracias por todo Regina- Le digo y me permito bajar la esponja hasta la entrada de su sexo.

.

.

.

 **¿Les gustó? A mí si me ha encantado escribir este capítulo.**

 **Si quieren que siga con ésta historia las invito a poner un Review, créanme que sus comentarios son lo que me motivan a actualizar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

-Me encanta cuando sonríes Emma.

-Gracias por todo Regina- Le digo y me permito bajar la esponja hasta la entrada de su sexo.

Mi respiración se vuelve pesada al igual que la de Regina, dejé a un lado la esponja y empecé a pasar mi mano por todo el cuerpo húmedo de la alcaldesa.

-Regina eres hermosa, es difícil no perderse en tu cuerpo- Suelto dándole besitos en la cabeza.

Continúo frotando su cuerpo, cada vez más cerca de su sexo provocándole escalofríos y unos ligeros gemidos.

-Emma- Murmura la morena- Voy a abrir mis ojos, me giraré y me quedaré frente a ti ¿de acuerdo?

-Creí que confiabas en mi- Respondí desilusionada, incluso ofendida.

-No, no, no, Emma espera- Me dice aun si voltearse- Claro que confío en ti, es sólo que muero por mirarte a los ojos y besarte.

-No tienes por qué mentirme Gina- Suelto mientras me levanto de la bañera y salgo en busca de una toalla.

-Emma.

La escucho mientras me envuelvo en una toalla negra.

-Emma entiendo que rompí el vínculo que habíamos creado, prometí que no te vería para que tú te sintieras cómoda… lo siento.

-No te preocupes Gina, no tienes que disculparte por nada, soy yo la de las inseguridades- Respondo y salgo del cuarto de baño.

Me siento en la cama y oculto mi rostro entre mis manos, inhalo y exhalo para calmarme pues algunas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar.

-Te traje una pijama para que duermas cómoda- Escuche.

-Gracias- solté aun sin salir de mi escondite.

-Emma en serio lo siento, me deje llevar por mis necesidades y olvidé que estamos haciendo esto por ti… por tus inquietudes.

-Quiero que ambas disfrutemos de esto- Digo encarando a Regina- No solo yo, no es justo para ti.

-¿Tú crees que no estaba disfrutando lo de la bañera?- Me pregunta mientras se pone de cuclillas para estar a mi altura.

Encojo los hombros y miró directamente a sus ojos.

-Quizás fuimos muy rápido, pero no pasa nada, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Solté después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Claro, pero te secaré el cabello primero.

Regina se sentó detrás de mí, se quitó la toalla que la envolvía y comenzó a pasarla por mi cabellera.

-¿Te pondrás la pijama que te traje?- Me decía la morena.

-No acostumbro a dormir con pijama, sólo ropa interior y no tengo nada limpio aquí.

-No hay problema, puedes usar algo mío, tengo prendas nuevas.

Asentí lentamente disfrutando de los toques que Regina me regalaba.

-Listo, quedó seco- Anunció la morena.

Se levantó para acercarse a un mueble con varios cajones, abrió uno y me aventó unas bragas y un top deportivo.

-No sabía que usabas este tipo de ropa- Dije cachando las prendas.

-El estilo deportivo no es lo mío, tienes razón, pero eso no significa que no pueda estar preparada para cualquier cosa- Me contestó tranquilamente.

-Podríamos hacer ejercicio juntas- Propuse.

-Excelente idea sheriff, mañana lo podemos planear bien, ahora acuéstese en mi cama.

Obedecí y tomé el lado izquierdo de la enorme cama, Regina se vistió con un pijama de satín color azul y se unió a mí, me gire para quedar de espaldas y solté un sonoro suspiro.

-Quien la viera tan tímida señorita Swan- Dijo Regina desde su lugar.

Negué con la cabeza como si eso fuera a alejar los recuerdos que comenzaban a atormentarme.

-¿Estas bien Emma?- Me preguntó acercándose y abrazándome por la espalda- No quería fastidiarte más.

-¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

-Por supuesto.

-No he tenido buenas experiencias en mi vida sexual- Solté en voz bajita.

-¿Quieres decirme más?

Asentí.

-Cuando era niña y hasta los dieciocho años estuve en casas de acogida, al principio iba y venía de esos hogares muy seguido pero conforme iba creciendo algunos de los padres comenzaban a quedarse conmigo más tiempo.

Apreté los ojos y seguí hablando.

-Pasó en tres de mis hogares temporales, la primera vez yo tenía quince años, el señor de la casa pasó a mi habitación mientras me cambiaba de ropa y se quedó mirándome, lo hizo durante meses, me escapé cuando fue insoportable para mí.

-Emma- Murmuro Regina en mi oído.

-Caí nuevamente en el sistema y en automático una familia me adoptó, tenían dos hijos, una niña y un joven mayor que yo por un par de años, no tardó ni una semana en meterse en mi cama.

-¿Te lastimo?

-Fue el primero- Contesté con apenas un hilo de voz- Me tomó cuantas veces quiso, no podía decirle a nadie, tenía miedo.

-Cariño no tienes por qué seguir.

-El último fue a mis diecisiete años, en mi última casa de acogida, el padre se metió a mi habitación y me obligó a verlo mientras se tocaba, después eso no fue suficiente y me obligaba a tocarlo sin despegar mi mirada de la suya.

-¿Por eso querías que tuviera los ojos cerrados?

-No quería que me vieras disfrutando de tu cuerpo, me siento sucia.

-Shh…shhh…shh- Me tranquilizaba Regina- No digas eso querida, tendré los ojos cerrados siempre que quieras tocarme, te repito que confío plenamente en ti, la obscuridad es buena amiga en estos casos.

-¿No crees que soy un poco injusta contigo?- Pregunte secando una lagrima de mi rostro.

-Para nada, yo sé que un día estarás preparada y créeme que no te miraré hasta que tú me lo pidas- Respondió directamente en mi oído.

-Agradezco que seas mi amiga Gina, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti Emma- Contestó besando mi nuca.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente ambas nos despertamos cuando Henry comenzó a hacer ruido.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?- Pregunte desde la misma posición en la que me dormí.

-Eres muy cómoda Emma.

-¿Debemos levantarnos tan temprano?

-Tenemos que dejar a Henry en el colegio y después trabajar.

-Pero me siento tan bien estando así.

-Yo igual, pero no me molestaría levantarme y comenzar con el día ¿Te digo por qué?

Sonreí tomando sus manos que aun rodeaban mi cintura y asentí con la cabeza.

-Porque sé que hoy en la noche volveremos a estar así- Dijo y se levantó de la cama.

Me quedé literal con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Regina era otra desde que habíamos pactado tregua pero de un tiempo para acá era más cariñosa, más atenta… más mía.

-¿Te pondrás lo mismo Swan?- Me preguntó cuándo me vio vistiéndome.

-No tengo ropa aquí Regina.

-Hoy traeremos tus cosas a la mansión.

-Como su majestad ordene- Solté provocando una mirada llena de deseo por parte de la morena.

-No juegues con fuego Emma.

-Te veo abajo para desayunar- Respondí con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué hay Ma?- Dijo mi hijo pasándome un plato con cereal y leche- ¿Qué tal la habitación de invitados?

-Ni idea chico- Solté con la boca llena de cereal.

-No entiendo ¿Entonces donde dormiste?

-Conmigo cariño, Emma durmió en mi habitación- Contestó Regina uniéndose a nosotros.

-Y no están saliendo juntas- Susurro Henry haciéndome reír.

Regina sonrió tímidamente y empezó a desayunar.

.

.

.

-Henry llegas temprano, casi no pasa eso cuando estas con Emma- Decía mi madre sin notar que Regina y yo veníamos unos metros atrás.

-Mis madres me trajeron abuela, te veo adentro- Respondió mi hijo sin antes voltearse y despedirse con la mano de nosotras.

-Hija ya se me hacía raro que Henry llegara tan temprano- Me dijo Mary Margaret con un beso en la mejilla.

-Esto es obra mía Snow- Contestó Regina besando la mejilla de mi madre después.

-Qué bueno que ambas vinieron… por cierto hija ¿Traes la misma ropa de ayer?

-Estemm…yo… bueno… sí.

-Eso no volverá a pasar querida, hoy mismo iremos por las cosas de Emma para que se instale en la mansión.

-¡Que!- Gritó mi madre atrayendo la atención de varios padres.

-Me iré a vivir con Regina y Henry, es lo mejor para el chico… y para mí- Dije.

-¿Pero ustedes dos están… juntas?- Preguntó mamá.

-Algo así- Murmure.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu venganza ¿Cierto Regina?- Volvió a preguntar mi madre haciéndome enfadar.

Regina soltó una carcajada sincera que incluso contagió a mi madre.

-De haber sabido que necesitaba dormir con tu hija para vengarme de ti me hubiera ahorrado la maldición y todo lo que te hice.

-Tu risa- Soltó Snow- No te escuchaba reír desde…

-Daniel- Completó la morena.

-Bien, por mí no hay ningún problema con su relación…

-No hay relación- Gruñí.

-Ahorita no la hay, pero la habrá hija, se distinguir donde hay amor.

-Wow, wow, wow, más lento mamá.

-Deja que David se entere, seguro le alegrará la noticia.

-Primero le da un infarto querida- Dijo Regina

-¿Qué me entere de que?- Pregunto mi padre desde atrás- ¿Qué me provocará un infarto?

-Mierda- Susurre con el rostro rojo de pena.

.

.

.

 **Bien pues aquí tienen un capítulo más.**

 **Tengo que confesar que esta historia me gusta mucho ya que trato de hacerla no tan densa y llena de drama, es algo más ligero para ustedes como lectoras y para mí como escritora.**

 **He tenido varios Reviews y me alegra leerlas, sin embargo no son tantos como esperaba (me desilusiona un poco eso). ¡Las invito a escribirme, no muerdo!**

 **Recomienden el Fic en grupos de FB, de Whats y en todos lados. Se los voy a agradecer mucho y créanme que si veo muchos Reviews voy a actualizar de inmediato.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

-¿Qué me entere de que?- Pregunto mi padre desde atrás- ¿Qué me provocará un infarto?

-Mierda- Susurre con el rostro rojo de pena.

-Emma tu hermano empieza a entender todo, evita decir groserías frente a el- Dijo Snow quitando al pequeño Neal de los brazos de Charming.

-¿Me van a contar?- Preguntó papá.

-Emma vivirá con Henry y conmigo en la mansión- Soltó Regina sin rodeos.

-¡QUE! ¡¿Por qué?!- Grito David con el rostro rojo- ¿Emma acaso tú y Regina…

-No estamos saliendo si es lo que quieres saber- Contesté un poco fastidiada.

-…Son lesbianas?- Terminó de preguntar casi en un susurro.

-Suficiente, mi sexualidad no es algo que deba preocuparte encantador- Dijo Regina.

Abrí demasiado los ojos al escucharla, noté cuando se despidió de mi madre, de mi hermano y la vi alejándose.

-Creo que te pasaste de la raya cariño –Le dijo mamá a David- Regina tenía razón.

-Es que no lo entiendo Emma- Gruñía mi padre.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo pa.

.

.

.

El día en la comisaría paso demasiado lento y el silencio entre David y yo ponía las cosas mucho peor.

-Iré a dar una ronda por el pueblo, necesito salir- Anunció.

Asentí y me recargue en el respaldo de mi silla, me puse a pensar en todos lo nuevo que había pasado en apenas un par de días y sonreí porque esos cambios me hacían sentir bien.

Así pasé varios minutos hasta que el sonido del teléfono me saco de mi sueño.

-Habla Swan- Dije.

-Apuesto que debes tener las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio- Dijo Regina al otro lado de la línea.

-Señora alcaldesa usted siempre tan acertada- Respondí sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con David?

-No hemos cruzado palabra.

-Sé que eres muy unida a tu padre, por favor has un esfuerzo y platica con él.

-Nos juzgó Gina, me siento muy enfadada por eso.

-Piensa en lo confundida que te tiene toda ésta situación, ahora piensa en lo confundido que está tu padre, su reacción fue muy normal.

-No lo sé.

-Emma hazlo por favor… por mí.

-Lo haré- Respondí sin poderme negar.

-Esa es mi chica, bueno pues te dejo, seguro tienes mucho trabajo que hacer- Dijo la morena con sarcasmo en la voz.

-Te veo en casa.

Al colgar deje escapar un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido para mi padre que me veía desde la puerta de mi oficina.

-Creí que estarías en el coche patrulla- Dije.

-Sólo pase con la abuelita por un par de chocolates calientes y donas.

-Pasa, siéntate.

Mi padre se sentó frente a mí y me pasó la bebida junto con la dona.

-¿Era Regina con quien hablabas?

-Si

-Emma nunca pensé que terminarías con ella, es más nunca pensé que lo tuyo fuera estar con mujeres.

-Papá escucha- Respondí tranquilamente- No estoy con Regina porque sea mujer, estoy con ella porque me siento cómoda a su lado, me siento querida.

-¿En serio están saliendo?

-Lo estamos intentando… supongo.

-Ella ha cambiado para bien, pero me preocupa que te lastime y volvamos a entrar en guerra.

-¿Por qué guerra?- Pregunté con dona en mi boca.

-No permitiré que nada ni nadie dañe a mi hija.

-Ohhh papá has llegado demasiado tarde- Solté con un tono entre burlón y triste.

-Emma no puedo regresar el tiempo para protegerte como debía, en serio lo siento, ahora lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de evitarte más sufrimiento.

-Regina cura mis heridas.

-¿Lo hace?

-Sí, me hace creer que puedo ser amada.

-Tu madre y yo te amamos, Henry y tu hermano también.

-Lo sé, pero no me refiero a ese tipo de amor.

-Entiendo, tu madre me hace sentir de la misma manera.

-¿Te incomoda mi situación?

-¿Cómo podría incomodarme el que andes con tu abuelastra?- Respondió mi padre conteniendo una carcajada.

-David eso fue un golpe bajo- Solté atragantándome con mi dona.

-Es broma, no me incomoda es sólo que necesito un poco de tiempo para procesarlo.

-Descuida esto aún no es formal.

-¿Estás bromeando cierto? Te mudarás con ella- Dijo papá- perdón hija pero eso aquí en Storybrook y en el bosque encantado es signo de formalidad.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo Emma soy tu padre, siempre tengo la razón.

-David creo que es suficiente, estás muy paternal hoy.

-¿Sería mal padre si te digo que ahora podremos ver chicas juntos?

Solté una risa llena de tranquilidad y negué.

-Suena divertido.

-De acuerdo, pero no le digas a tu madre, será nuestro secreto.

-Vale y tú no le digas a Regina.

-Me parece justo- Contestó terminando su chocolate y saliendo de mi oficina.

.

.

.

 **UN CAPITULO CORTO PERO NECESARIO.**

 **LA PLÁTICA CON DAVID ERA ALGO QUE QUERÍA QUE TUVIERA SU PROPIO ESPACIO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

 **APROVECHO PARA AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS, FUERON MUCHOS Y ESO ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ¡LO JURO!**

 **SI ESTE CAP LLEGA A 10 COMENTARIOS ACTUALIZARE ESTA MISMA SEMANA Y CRÉANME SE VIENE UN MUY INTERESANTE CAPITULO.**

 **NO LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

-Vale y tú no le digas a Regina.

-Me parece justo- Contestó terminando su chocolate y saliendo de mi oficina.

.

.

.

La tarde se hizo más amena y sin darme cuenta la hora de salida había llegado.

-¿Quieres una mano con la mudanza?- Me preguntó David.

-Estoy bien, lo haré con magia.

-Claro, seguro es más fácil así.

-Hey, en serio agradezco tu ayuda- Respondí cuando note su tono triste- Pueden ir a cenar para celebrar el cambio.

-¿A Regina no le va a molestar?

-No te preocupes por ella, de eso me encargo yo- Dije con un guiño de ojo.

-Más lento Emma, aun me cuesta asimilarlo- Soltó con cara de horror.

-Vale, nos vemos a las siete y media- Respondí riendo.

Me subí al escarabajo amarillo y arranque hacia la mansión, mi viaje fue demasiado rápido y en tan solo cinco minutos había llegado.

-Ma que bueno que llegas- Me dijo Henry cubriéndome en un abrazo- Mamá está en su habitación haciendo espacio para tus cosas.

-Ok chico, veré en que puedo ayudarla, mientras ve preparando unos bocadillos porque los abuelos vendrán a cenar.

-¡Genial!- Dijo mi hijo saliendo disparado a la cocina.

-Justo a tiempo para ayudar Swan- Escuche decir mientras me escondía detrás de la puerta- Entra sé que estás ahí.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Siento tu presencia, es algo que he desarrollado con los años.

-¿Cómo un súper poder?

-Digamos que sí, algo así como el que tú tienes para saber si te miento o no.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-La diferencia señora alcaldesa es que mi súper poder funciona con todos menos con usted, eres especial.

-¿Acaso está coqueteando conmigo señorita Swan?

-¿Funcionaría para librarme de ayudarte?

La morena se rió al estilo Reina malvada provocándome escalofríos.

-Será mejor que muevas tu trasero y empieces a traer tus cosas antes de que me enfade.

-Bueno ahora que mencionas el enfadarte se me olvido decirte algo- Murmure- Mis papás vendrán a cenar.

La mirada de Regina se suavizo de inmediato y se acercó a mí, me tomo de las manos y me vio fijamente.

-Perfecto Emma, ésta es tu casa y puedes invitar a quien te plazca.

-¿No estas enojada?- Pregunté

-Para nada, pero ahora nos tenemos que apurar porque debo cocinar.

-Te ayudaré a cocinar.

-Amo demasiado mi cocina como para dejarte guisar en ella.

-Buen punto alcaldesa Mills, entonces haré la mudanza sola para que no te presiones con la cena.

-Trato.

Regina salió de la habitación dejándome a solas, me concentre y comencé a traer mis cosas, ropa, cremas, perfumes, no era mucho lo que tenía y eso me ahorro tiempo, acomodé todo en los lugares que Gina me había asignado y me uní a mi familia en la cocina una hora más tarde.

-¿Terminaste ma?- Preguntó Henry.

-Traje lo básico chico, deje muebles y algunas otras cosas en el departamento.

-¿Por qué no trajiste todo Emma?- Dijo Regina desde la estufa- Hay espacio suficiente.

-Regina ¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde?- Respondí un poco apenada.

-Más tarde será-murmuro para sí- En fin la cena está casi lista, sólo falta la ensalada y buscar una buena botella de vino.

-Me encargo de la ensalada mamá- Dijo Henry

-Iré a buscar la botella- Dije haciendo el intento de salir.

-Te acompaño Emma.

Las dos salimos de la cocina y bajamos al sótano donde Regina tenía su reserva de vinos.

-¿Ya es más tarde?- Pregunté tratando de romper el hielo.

-No lo sé, tú dime.

-Gina escucha, no traje todo porque si esto no funciona será más fácil para mí dejar tu hogar.

-Nuestro hogar Emma, recuerda que estamos juntas en esto, somos… amigas.

-Exacto solo somos amigas y estamos haciendo cosas que las amigas normalmente no hacen ¿Qué tal si todo se nos sale de las manos?

-No te sigo ¿Qué es lo que esperas de "esto"?

-Al principio era experimentar, lo sabes- Respondí pasándome la mano por el cabello- Pero ya lo he pensado mejor y contigo no quiero experimentar…

-Basta Emma no sigas, ya entendí- Dijo Regina dándome la espalda.

-No me mal interpretes Gina, lo que quiero decir es que contigo no quiero experimentar porque contigo lo quiero todo.

-Emma ¿Estás segura?

-Créeme que las dudas que tenía se han ido desde que comenzamos con este juego.

-Pero apenas han pasado unos días de eso.

-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como si estuviera completa por fin.

-Te entiendo, yo me siento igual.

-Haremos las cosas bien Gina, porque lo merecemos.

-¿Iremos por nuestro final feliz señorita Swan?

-Así es su majestad- Dije abrazando a mi morena.

-¡mamaaaas, los abuelos y el tío Neal llegaron!- Gritó Henry desde arriba.

-Olvidé preguntarte ¿Arreglaste las cosas con David?

-Ammm sí, todo bien.

-¿No le molesta que te gusten las chicas?

-Definitivamente no- Suelto con una risita al recordar mi plática con David.

-¿Algo más que quieras agregar Emma?

-No señora alcaldesa.

-Sé que mientes pero lo dejaré pasar porque tus padres ya llegaron, vamos- Me dijo tomando mi mano.

-Hija me alegré demasiado por la invitación que cocine una tarta-Dijo Mary Margaret.

-Genial con todo lo de la mudanza olvidé la parte del postre- Agregó Regina.

-Puede parecer gracioso pero la hice de manzana.

-Interesante Snow.

-Muy acorde al momento mamá, por cierto ¿Dónde está papá?- Pregunté al notar que no estaba con ella.

-Con Henry y Neal en la sala.

-¿Porque no vas con él mientras tu madre y yo acomodamos la mesa?- Me dijo Regina dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Asentí y caminé hasta los chicos.

-Ven aquí renacuajo- Le dije a mi hermanito que rápidamente comenzó a reír y a mover sus manitas.

-Quisiera tener un hermano también- Dijo Henry logrando que me ahogara al pasar saliva.

-Henry tiene razón, Regina y tu son jóvenes aún… podrían intentarlo- Soltó mi padre.

-Papá no sé si quiero otro hijo, con Henry me siento bien.

-Piénsalo ma, podía ser una niña, así yo podría cuidarla, protegerla y ser su héroe.

-Hijo creo que nos estamos adelantando mucho, tu madre y yo apenas estamos…

-¡a la mesa todos!- Gritó Regina salvándome de la incómoda situación.

-Ya escucharon a la reina, seguiremos con esto después- Dije levantándome del sillón con mi hermano en brazos.

La cena pasó entre pláticas, anécdotas y muchas risas, me sentía tan bien estando con mi familia que ni siquiera noté cuando la media noche había caído.

-Santo cielo David, mira la hora- Dijo mamá- No podemos seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de Regina y Emma.

-Descuida cariño, la hemos pasado muy bien- Respondiendo Regina un poco más alegre de lo normal.

-Esas botellas de vino estuvieron increíbles- Soltó Snow- Debemos hacerlo más seguido.

-Definitivamente querida.

Mi padre, Henry y yo mirábamos la divertida conversación sin intervenir.

-Vámonos Charming ¿Qué esperas?- Decía MM.

-Mi señora ha hablado, nos vemos chicos.

-Bueno mamás yo iré a dormir, por cierto piensa en lo que te dije ma.

Regina y yo nos quedamos un momento más en la sala bebiendo unas copas extra.

-¿Qué te dijo Henry?- Me preguntó Regina.

-Nada.

-Emma esa es la segunda mentira del día.

-¿Cuál fue la primera?

-No me contaste todo lo que hablaste con David.

-Si te cuento es muy probable que te enojes.

-Señorita Swan ya me estoy enfadando.

-Gina ven acá.

Tomé el rostro de mi morena y sin dudarlo la besé dulcemente.

-¿Crees que me voy a olvidar de tus mentiras con besos?

-¿Está funcionando?- Pregunte con mis labios pegados a los de ella.

-Esfuérzate más.

-Cierra los ojos por favor- Pedí

-Eres libre de hacerme lo que quieras Emma, confío en ti.

Respire profundamente y empecé a besar el cuello de Regina, mis manos tocaban su espalda y poco a poco me iba deshaciendo de su ropa.

-Te quiero tanto Gina- Murmure en su oído.

-¿Puedo tocarte?

-No, por favor no- Solté rápidamente.

-Tranquila Emm, no la haré.

Me detuve aún con la respiración agitada y pegué mí frente a la de Regina.

-Lo siento Gina.

-No te disculpes Emma, iremos a tu ritmo.

-No es justo para ti.

-Descuida, estoy bien con esto, yo solo quiero que estés cómoda con lo que hagamos.

-¿Puedo compensarte?- Pregunté recostándome y abrazando a Regina por la espalda.

-Cuéntame de que hablaste con tu padre y que te dijo Henry- Soltó la morena mientras ponía sus manos sobre las mías- Por cierto me encanta hacer _cucharita_ contigo.

-Me parece justo.

-Suéltalo Swan- Me dijo con voz grave.

-Con David hable de mis sentimientos, me dijo que no estuvo para protegerme de pequeña pero que ahora lo está, también me dijo que no quiere que nadie me lastime y que no le molesta que me gusten las mujeres, al contrario cree que sería divertido que viéramos mujeres juntos.

-¡¿Qué?! Ese pastorcillo me va a escuchar.

-Gina no grites, porque el único que te va a escuchar aquí es Henry.

-Bien, espero que te hayas negado a la propuesta de tu padre.

-Yo… bueno… creo que es una buena manera de unirme más a él.

-Ni de chiste Emma.

-Tranquila, estoy bromeando- Dije besando su nuca.

-¿Qué te dijo Henry?

-Gina, no me dijo nada.

-Emma dime o en serio me voy a enfadar.

-Me dijo que quiere un hermanito… hermanita a decir verdad- Solté lo más rápido que pude.

-Mierda.

.

.

.

 **Y aquí está el capítulo, iba a subirlo desde el Viernes pero olvidé mi laptop en casa de mis padres (acepto reclamos)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, a mí me encantó porque de aquí para adelante se viene una evolución radical en la relación de nuestras chicas.**

 **¿Qué creen que suceda? Escriban sus teorías.**

 **Por cierto ¡CUANTOS REVIEWS RECIBÏ! Muchas gracias chicas, si logramos la misma cantidad para este capítulo les daré una actualización doble (dos caps. en una semana)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

-Me dijo que quiere un hermanito… hermanita a decir verdad- Solté lo más rápido que pude.

-Mierda.

-Yo sé que es demasiado pronto para pensar en bebes, es decir ni siquiera hemos podido… ya sabes, intimar.

-Emma- Murmuro Regina- No puedo.

-Tranquila, no tenemos por qué hablar del bebe ahorita.

-En serio no puedo, no puedo Emma.

-¿No puedes que Gina?

-No puedo tener bebes, hace años que bebí una poción y es imposible que quede embarazada.

-Tampoco es como que yo te pueda embarazar Gina, si no lo has notado somos dos mujeres- Dije tratando de quitar la tensión del momento- Existen muchos métodos, puedo ser yo o bien podemos adoptar.

-Creí que no hablaríamos de bebes ahorita.

-Y no lo haremos, el tema queda finalizado hasta que tú así lo decidas.

Regina asintió con la cabeza y segundos más tarde su respiración se volvió tranquila y regular, la apreté en un abrazo y en esa posición nos quedamos dormidas.

Al día siguiente despertamos con una manta sobre nosotras y el olor del café recién hecho.

-Buenos día señoras, como vi que no tenían ganas de alimentarme hoy pues tuve que ingeniármelas- Dijo Henry pasándonos una taza de café.

-¿Qué preparaste hijo?- Preguntó Regina acomodándose en el sillón y aceptando la taza.

-Sólo calenté lo que sobro de la cena.

-Pequeño chef- Dije entre sorbos.

-Al menos lo intenté ma- Me reclamó mi hijo.

-Vale, lo siento- Respondí encogiendo los hombros y levantando las manos- Probemos ese recalentado, muero de hambre.

-Las espero en la mesa, iré sirviendo- Soltó Henry saliendo de la sala.

-Tenemos un gran hijo- Dijo Regina.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo con él.

-Hemos hecho Emma, tú también lo has educado.

-Quizás no necesitamos otro hijo, con el que tenemos estamos completas ¿no?

Regina no me contestó y solo me regalo una media sonrisa.

Me golpee mentalmente pues anoche había quedado en no tocar ese tema y en solo unas horas estaba traicionando mi palabra.

-Bien hecho Swan- Susurre cuando Regina salió de la sala.

Me levanté del sillón, terminé mi café y me uní a mi familia en la mesa.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- Preguntó Henry.

-Yo tengo que ir a la comisaría, me toca guardia.

-Pero es sábado ma.

-Mi jefa es una obsesiva del trabajo, no puedo faltar- Dije sonriendo.

-¿David no se puede encargar del trabajo hoy?- Preguntó Regina antes de meterse un bocado.

-En esta ocasión no, lo siento chicos.

Henry se quejó durante todo el desayuno mientras Regina le hacía segunda con los reclamos.

-Basta, en serio no puedo dejar al pueblo sin vigilancia ¿se los puedo compensar mañana?- Suelto esperando que eso sea suficiente.

-Vale- Dicen los dos resignados.

.

.

.

Después de un baño y de vestirme con algo cómodo salí directo hasta mi oficina dónde Rubí ya se encontraba esperándome.

-¿Sucedió algo en Granny´s?- Pregunte dejando pasar a la pelirroja a mi oficina.

-Con la abuelita todo está en orden ¿Pero que pasa contigo?

-No entiendo.

-¿Estás viviendo con Regina? ¿Acaso están saliendo juntas?

-Espera, espera, espera, en primer lugar ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu madre me lo contó.

-No me sorprende- Murmuro y pongo los ojos en blanco- En segundo lugar ¿Por qué te interesa saber?

-Porque soy tu amiga Emma Swan, por eso me interesa ¿acaso no pensabas decirme?

-No lo sé, todo está siendo tan rápido que olvide contarte supongo.

-Emma soy un lobo, huelo cosas que nadie más puede, sé que mueres por Regina desde que llegaste al pueblo, no me sorprende su relación.

-¿Entonces por qué tanto interés?

-Ya te lo dije, somos amigas, lo menos que esperaba era que tú me lo contaras y no tu madre.

-Perdón Ruby- Suelto resignada.

La pelirroja finge limpiarse una lágrima y se acomoda en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

-Estás perdonada Emma, ahora cuéntame los detalles sucios.

Me sonrojo y me paso la mano por la melena rubia.

-No hay nada que decir de eso, no ha pasado.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Esperas que me crea eso?

-Hablo en serio Rubs, no he podido hacerlo.

-Regina esta buenísima, no lo entiendo ¿Qué te detiene?

-Mi pasado.

Mi amiga mueve la cabeza negativamente y me toma la mano.

-No tienes por qué hablar si el tema te incomoda.

Le sonrío y pongo mi mano sobre la suya, en ese momento Regina aparece en mi oficina dejándonos heladas a Ruby y a mí.

-Señorita Lucas- Dice como saludo.

-Señora alcaldesa, que agradable es verla- Responde Ruby con una sonrisa.

Regina voltea hacia nuestras manos y su mirada se oscurece.

-No sabía que estabas ocupada Emma, regreso más tarde.

-Regina espera- Digo rápidamente- No estoy ocupada.

-Yo ya me iba, no se preocupen- Dice la pelirroja mientras se levanta de la silla y se acerca a mí- Deberíamos salir por un trago hoy, le diré a Ashley, Belle y a Mulán también.

-¿Qué hay de Dorothy?- Pregunto

-Ella regresa el domingo, así es que soy una mujer libre este fin de semana- Contesta antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y salir de la comisaría.

-Con que esto es lo que tenías que hacer en el trabajo, ligar con tus amigas y quedar para salir de fiesta- Me reclama Regina.

-No es lo que crees Regina, cuando llegue Ruby ya estaba aquí.

-¿Y que fue eso de salir con las princesas hoy en la noche?

-Un plan con el que yo no contaba pero que no me puedo negar a aceptar, son mis amigas y tiene mucho tiempo que nos les presto atención.

Regina se sienta frente a mí, se cruza de brazos y me mira fijamente.

-Ruby te estaba agarrando la mano y además te beso…

-En la mejilla- Aclaro rápidamente.

-…Y no te cerraste como lo haces conmigo.- Termina de decir ignorando mi aclaración.

-Es diferente Gina, ella es solo mi amiga.

-Yo hace unos días también era "solo tu amiga"- Me dice haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Gina contigo siempre ha sido diferente.

-Si, así parece.

Suspiro fuertemente y me recargo en el respaldo de mi silla.

-Deja te lo explico- Digo.

-No es necesario Señorita Swan, comprendo a la perfección, espero que hoy se divierta mucho con sus amigas y créame que no es necesario que llegue a la casa si así lo desea.

Regina sale hecha una furia dejándome sola en la oficina.

.

.

.

Varias horas más tarde y ya entrada la noche salgo del trabajo y me dirijo hasta el Rabitt Hole donde ya me esperaban.

-Qué bueno que llegas rubia- Dice Ruby cuando me uno a la mesa- Pensé que la alcaldesa te acompañaría.

-Ni me lo recuerdes Rubs, Regina se enfadó demasiado.

-Quien diría que terminarías con la mismísima Regina Mills- Comenta Ashley pasándome un shot con tequila.

-Yo si lo veía venir- Agrega Belle dulcemente- Y créeme que me alegra mucho.

-No es tan fácil- Digo con la voz rasposa consecuencia del alcohol- Tenemos muchos fantasmas de nuestro pasado que complican todo.

-¿Quién dijo que el amor es sencillo?- Suelta Ashley que se empeña en que beba otro shot.

-Definitivamente es mucho muy complicado- Dice Mulán que hasta ese momento se mantenía al margen de la conversación.

-Dediquemos esta noche y estas botellas al amor- Dice Ruby haciéndonos reír.

Asiento y me bebo mi tercer trago de la noche.

-Esto no va a terminar bien- Gruño con un limón entre los dientes.

 **¡Noche de chicas! ¿Qué les pareció?  
Espero sus comentarios, si son muchos mañana mismo o más al rato subo actualización.  
¿Chantaje? Quizá. ¿Funcionara? Espero. ¿Tacos? Con todo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

Asiento y me bebo mi tercer trago de la noche.

-Esto no va a terminar bien- Gruño con un limón entre los dientes.

La música de Beyoncé retumba en todo el lugar, mis amigas se levantan a bailar mientras yo me quedo sentada junto con Mulán.

-Es curioso cómo se divierten en este mundo, los bailes son más…vulgares- Dice la guerrera viendo hacia la pista de baile.

-Deberías intentarlo, es más divertido y fácil de lo que parece- Respondo sirviéndome un trago.

-Emma lo mío no es bailar, soy más de estar sentada bebiendo.

-Ya somos dos- Digo y chocamos los vasos.

Cuando la canción termina Ruby, Belle y Ashley se vuelven a unir a nosotras y nos contagian la risa que les provocaba el baile de Cenicienta.

-En serio Ash tu baile fue de otro mundo- Dice Ruby.

-No es que existan academias de baile en Storybrook, uno se debe adaptar ¿No?- Contesta la rubia encogiéndose de hombros- Pero bueno ¿Jugamos?

-¡Verdad o reto!- Grita Belle- Empieza Emma.

-Elijo verdad- Digo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo inicio tu relación sentimental con la reina?- Pregunta Ashley.

-Le pedí que me ayudara a resolver unas dudas que tenía sobre mi sexualidad, ella acepto pues eso es lo que hacen las amigas ¿no? Ayudarse- Respondo sinceramente- Y bueno una cosa llevo a otra y en tan solo unos días nos dimos cuenta que la tensión con la que siempre vivíamos era por algo más.

-¿Amor?- Pregunta Mulán.

-Estoy segura que la quiero, pero aún no me queda claro cómo se siente amar a alguien.

-¿No amabas a Neal?- soltó Belle.

-Con Neal era diferente, él estuvo a mi lado cuando salí del sistema y lo que sentía era agradecimiento, cariño y muchas cosas más pero nada era amor.

-Pero tuvieron a Henry- Dice nuevamente la bibliotecaria.

-No dudo que Neal me amara y la mayor muestra es Henry.

-Emma en la mañana me dijiste que no has podido intimar con Regina por tu pasado- Dice Ruby y yo asiento con la cabeza- ¿Cómo lo lograste con Baelfire?

Me bebo un shot de tequila, chupo un limón y me decido a contestar.

-Era el único contacto humano sincero que tenía y quizás necesitaba sentirme querida después de todo lo que había vivido.

-Qué bueno que te permitiste sentir con él, porque así llegó Henry y de alguna manera es un lazo que sigue uniendo a Baelfire con Rumple- Dice Belle.

-Y une a Regina y Emma también- Agrega Ashley.

-Salud por eso- Digo y vuelvo a beber.

El alcohol comienza a producir su efecto anestésico en mi cuerpo y una alegría desenfrenada también.

-Regina estará más enfadada cuando me vea llegar así- Suelto y me echo a reír.

-¿Se enojó?- Pregunta Ruby.

-Claro que lo hizo, cuando te vio sujetando mi mano y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-La reina tiene celos- Suelta Mulán- Eso es una buena señal.

-¿Ustedes creen?- Cuestiono.

-Claro Emma, si está celosa significa que siente algo más por ti- Dice Ashley.

-Pero es obvio que siente algo más por nuestra Sheriff-Gruñe Ruby- Sólo es cuestión de oler las feromonas que desprenden cuando están en la misma habitación.

-Quiero ser digna de ella, pero cada que intento dar un paso más mis estúpidos fantasmas me atacan.

Belle destapa la segunda botella de tequila y comprendo en ese momento que he cruzado la línea que divide a los sobrios de los ebrios.

-Te entiendo Emma, con Rumple es igual.

-Rubia lo que tienes que hacer es definir tus sentimientos, después todo se irá acomodando- Dice Rubs.

-La quiero- Digo con dificultad- Eso es seguro.

-¿Pero es suficiente?- Pregunta cenicienta.

-No, pero no quiero entregarme por completo y luego fallarle, no soportaría vivir con eso.

-Regina ha sufrido mucho, tú también Emma, no puedes rendirte sin intentarlo al menos- Dice Mulán tan directa como siempre.

Agito la cabeza y me bebo un trago más.

-¡Bailemos!- Grito y me dirijo a la pista.

Todas nos levantamos, incluso Mulán se une y comenzamos a bailar durante mucho tiempo, nos reímos de los intentos fallidos de Ashley y aplaudimos los de la guerrera, seguimos así el resto de la noche y sin darnos cuenta la hora del cierre había llegado.

-No puedo conducir en este estado- Suelto con dificultad- Me iré caminando.

Mis amigas asienten y se despiden de mí.

-¿Quién se llevara lo que resta de la botella?- Pregunta Ruby

-Emma, total ella fue quien pagó- Responde Belle pasándome el poco tequila que quedaba.

-Se van con cuidado- Digo y me giro para caminar hasta mi hogar.

Levanto los brazos a los lados para mantener el equilibrio pero fallo y mi caminar se vuelve un zigzag.

Sigo así durante una media hora y por fin llego hasta la mansión, entro sin hacer ruido y subo hasta el cuarto de Regina.

-Gi…na- Murmuro en su oído- Gi...na.

-Swan ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aquí vivo.

-Creí que te quedarías con alguna de las princesitas.

-Gina ¿sigues enfadada?- Pregunto intentando no sonar tan borracha.

-Señorita Swan la invito a que vaya a la habitación de invitados.

-No me digas "Señorita Swan" de esa manera.

-De acuerdo, Emma ¿serias tan amable de retirarte y dejarme dormir?

-Quiero dormir contigo.

Regina se hace a un lado y me acomodo abrazándola por la espalda.

-Sigo enfadada- Murmura la morena.

-No estás enojada conmigo, estás celosa.

-No puedo creer que permitas que Ruby te tome de la mano y que te bese sin helarte.

-Es diferente, su toque es algo más superficial, cuando tú lo haces siento que entras a mi alma.

-Emma…

-Regina entiéndeme, contigo lo quiero todo pero hay cosas que me superan.

-No te estoy presionando a nada, estoy dispuesta a esperar pero no pretendas que me quede como si nada cuando alguien más se acerca a ti de una manera que yo no puedo.

-Usted es la única en mi vida su Majestad- Digo he inhalo el aroma que desprende el cabello de Regina.

-Te creo Emma porque tú también eres la única en mi vida.

-Bésame Gina, por favor- Suplico sintiendo como una lágrima se me escapa.

Los labios suaves de Regina se unen a los míos y durante un momento el mundo se detiene, el alcohol de mi cuerpo parece inexistente y comienzo a sentir un cálido sentimiento en medio de mi pecho.

-No llores- Susurra Regina y me limpia las lágrimas- Estás a salvo conmigo.

Tomo su mano y la llevo hasta dónde está mi corazón.

-Tócame Gina.

.

.

.

¿Qué pasara esa noche? Estaré leyendo sus teorías.

¡ME ENCANTA VER TANTOS REVIEWS! No tienen idea de lo mucho que me motivan.

Si llegamos a más de 10 comentarios actualizo muy pero muy rápido. ¡Go, go, go!


	11. Chapter 11

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

Tomo su mano y la llevo hasta dónde está mi corazón.

-Tócame Gina.

Regina me mira como si analizara la situación y me besa dulcemente en los labios.

-Sabes a tequila- Me dice.

-Essstas rompiendo mi momento- Digo alargando las palabras y me golpeo mentalmente por haberme puesto tan ebria.

-No me gusta esta versión tuya Swan.

-Podrías aprovecharla Gina.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?

-Si eso es lo que quieres- Respondo apoyando mi espalda en el colchón y sintiendo como la morena acomodaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué hiciste con las princesas?

Suelto un sonoro y pesado suspiro antes de contestar.

-Bebimos…

-Obviamente lo hicieron- Gruñe Regina.

-También bailamos y bueno me hicieron hablar de Neal.

-¿De Neal?- Me pregunta y siento como su cuerpo se tensa.

-Gina me siento muy confundida- Suelto y las lágrimas vuelven a mis ojos- Cogí con Neal, lo hice varias veces… ¡¿por qué no puedo contigo?!

Regina se separa de mí, se recuesta sobre su espalda y cubre su cara con los brazos.

-¿Sabes? Lo mismo me preguntaba yo- Murmura desde su posición- Supongo que la respuesta es que a él lo amabas y bueno a mi…

-Estás equivocada, no lo amé.

-Tuvieron un hijo, eso es parte del amor.

-Te equivocas de nuevo, me embarazó y se alejó- Digo y siento mi cabeza dar vueltas- Se alejó por mi bien como todos a mi alrededor- Agrego con desprecio.

-¿Emma y si no se hubiera alejado?

Cierro mis ojos y recuerdo la noche en la que Neal me entregó a la policía.

-Creo que empiezo a entender- Respondo aun con los ojos cerrados- Me acosté por voluntad con Neal y me dejó, eso me destruyó por completo, confiaba en él y él sólo se marchó.

-Emma- Susurra Regina- Ya sé por dónde vas.

-Tal vez si me entrego a ti- Suelto sintiendo las palabras cada vez más pesadas- Tú también me dejes.

-Emma mírame- Escucho a lo lejos pero mis ojos no pueden abrirse- Swan despierta.

-Gina me tengo que ir- Digo rápidamente y con mucho esfuerzo logro despertar y ponerme de pie- Nadie me puede amar.

-Estás loca, mira cómo estás- Me dice pero ignoro su regaño- Acuéstate ya.

Me caigo de nalgas al intentar ponerme las botas y me quejó por el dolor.

-¿A dónde vas? Emma por favor ya quédate aquí.

-Mis padres me dejaron, August lo hizo también cuando éramos niños, Neal me dejó, hasta Hook prefirió quedarse con Tinkerbell ¿No lo entiendes Gina? No valgo la pena- Murmuro para no despertar a mi hijo- Tú también me dejarás en algún momento.

Tomo la botella que había dejado en la mesita de noche y con demasiada concentración logro transportarme con magia apareciendo en los límites del pueblo.

-Storybrook- Digo sentándome en el frío suelo, justo detrás de la línea naranja.

Bebo el poco alcohol que quedaba y me abrazo las piernas después de aventar la botella.

-No vuelvas a irte- Escucho a mis espaldas- Y menos en este estado.

-Gina

-Hablo en serio Swan, es la última vez que te alejas de mí.

-Quiero estar sola.

-No estás en posición de pedir nada, es más debería darte unas nalgadas como castigo.

-Siempre aprovechando la situación ¿no es así su majestad?

-Hablo en serio Emma, me dejaste muy preocupada.

\- No merezco tus atenciones- Digo y me pego más a mis piernas.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto en casa? Muero de frío.

Niego con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

-De acuerdo hablemos aquí- Gruñe y se envuelve en su bata de pijama- ¿Crees que eres la única que está rota por dentro? Pues no, yo igual he sido lastimada, abandonada y herida de muchas maneras.

Levanto la mirada y me cruzo con sus ojos cargados de muchos sentimientos que me cuesta descifrar.

-Eso sin contar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que provoque- Agrega la morena.

-Nunca me has hecho algo a mí.

-Claro que sí, lance una maldición que te separó de tus padres, cuando llegaste al pueblo quise literalmente matarte, te separé de Henry en incontables ocasiones y puedo seguir con la lista.

-Yo también te he hecho cosas malas.

-Lo sé Emma, pero no me interesan porque desde hace mucho te he perdonado y me he perdonado, empezamos a ser amigas y míranos ahora- Me dice y nos señala a ambas-Estamos luchando contra nuestros demonios juntas.

-Tengo miedo.

-Yo igual, pero eso es normal estamos en un punto desconocido para nosotras.

-Cuando me miras siento que puedes ver en mi interior y me da pánico que sepas como te deseo y con cuanto anhelo espero tu cuerpo- Confieso un poco avergonzada.

-Te he dicho varias veces que no te miraré hasta que estés cómoda y tú me lo pidas Emma.

-Eso no es justo para ti.

-Deja que yo decida lo que es o no justo para mí.

-Aprovecharme de tu cuerpo es hacer lo mismo que hicieron conmigo- Digo con pena.

Regina niega y ofrece su mano para levantarme.

-Vamos a casa Emma, por favor.

Tomo su mano y nos transporta hasta nuestra habitación.

-Estás helada- Me dice y comienza a quitarme la fría ropa.

Yo me tenso de inmediato y comienzo a respirar rápido.

-Tranquila, estás a salvo- Murmura Regina- Sólo te quitaré esto para que no te enfermes.

-Gracias- Respondo.

Cuando quedé solo en bragas y top me metí en la cama y esperé a que Gina hiciera lo mismo.

-Abrázame- Me pide y como un imán me pego a su cuerpo.

-Hueles a manzanas- Suelto y escondo la cabeza entre su cuello.

-Tú normalmente hueles a canela, es una lástima que ahorita tu aroma sea más…

-Entiendo- Digo con una risita.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que Regina rompe con eso.

-Emma te quiero.

Sonrío y me permito llorar silenciosamente, cuando por fin logro calmarme siento la respiración pausada de Regina y me atrevo a responder.

-Gina te quiero.

La morena se remueve en su lugar y veo como sonríe en sus sueños lo que me provoca mucha paz ya que por fin había entendido que ella estaba igual de rota que yo y a pesar de eso se arriesgaba a quererme.

Al día siguiente la luz del sol taladra mi cabeza y con pesar abro los ojos.

-Buenos días Sheriff- Me dice Regina desde el borde de la cama- ¿Resaca?

-Estoy muriendo.

-Tienes jugo de naranja y aspirinas a un lado.

Me giro y bebo el jugo junto con las pastillas.

-Perdón por lo de ayer- Digo con la voz grave- Nunca quise hacer tanto drama.

-¿Sabes? Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes- Me dice y se encoge de hombros- Quizás por eso estoy siendo tan paciente contigo.

Asiento con la cabeza y comienzo a sentir una profunda necesidad de abrazar a la morena.

-Tú tienes una historia también ¿Me la contarías?- Pido y me levanto para abrazar a Regina.

-¿Te la cuento mientras tomamos un baño?

-Vale.

Tomadas de la mano entramos al cuarto de baño y empezamos a llenar la tina, Regina hecha unos aceites aromáticos y se empieza a desvestir.

-Ya hemos estado así- susurro y trato de tranquilizarme.

Me desvisto y me pongo a su lado para esperar el agua.

-Ya está- Dice Gina un par de minutos después.

Entro y me acomodo de manera que mi morena pueda sentarse y pegar su espalda a mi pecho.

-¿Tienes los ojos cerrados?- Pregunto y ella solo asiente.

Tomo la esponja, le pongo jabón y comienzo a lavar su cuerpo.

-Leopold- Murmura- El rey tenía necesidades y yo era su esposa.

-¿Te obligaba?

-En el bosque encantado las cosas eran diferentes y más en la alta sociedad, yo solo cumplía con mi rol de esposa.

-¿Te lastimó?

-Bueno no era el más dulce si a eso te refieres, en esos momentos sólo pensaba que era Daniel quien estaba en lugar de tu abuelo.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- Gruño y siento la irá invadir mi cuerpo- Él no es mi abuelo.

-Tranquila Emma- Me dice y aprieta mi mano- Ya pasó.

-¿Mi madre sabe esto?

-Por mucho que odiara a Snow en esos tiempos nunca me atreví a contarle.

-Ella cree que su padre era un Rey increíble, tiene que saber que era un monstruo.

-Emma… por favor.

Suelto un suspiro enorme y aprieto la mandíbula.

-Gina como quisiera poder borrar todo ese dolor.

-Me siento igual contigo, quiero borrar todas esas sombras de tu pasado.

Seguí lavando su cuerpo y poco después hice lo mismo con el mío, nos enjuagamos y salimos de la bañera.

-Ven- Le digo y le ofrezco mi mano.

Caminamos a la cama aun envueltas en toallas y paramos en la orilla.

-Quiero que me toques, en serio lo quiero- Suelto mientras me quito la toalla- Estoy lista.

.

.

.

 **¿Darán el gran paso? ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Estos capítulos han sido un poco de drama, pero no se preocupen ya estamos por pasar a la parte romántica y divertida del Fic.**

 **Dejen sus propuestas, teorías y recomendaciones en la parte de "REVIEW"**

 **Si llegamos a más de 10 comentarios actualizo mañana mismo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

Caminamos a la cama aun envueltas en toallas y paramos en la orilla.

-Quiero que me toques, en serio lo quiero- Suelto mientras me quito la toalla- Estoy lista.

Regina me mira y noto sus pupilas dilatadas, se acerca a mí y susurra.

-Voy a detenerme en el momento que indiques… ¿Confías en mí?-Agrega.

-Si- Contesto igual en un susurro- confío.

Pasa sus dedos por mi rostro y su tacto parece fuego, mi piel reacciona y comienza a elevar su temperatura.

-Siempre me has parecido hermosa Emma.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones.

-Cariño mírame por favor- Me suplica Regina.

Obedezco y fijo mi mirada en la suya.

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, tu cuerpo es divino, tus ojos me encantan y tus labios ¡Por los dioses Emma! Tus labios me matan.

Sonrío y la beso dulcemente.

-Regina me haces sentir tan especial.

-Tu igual me haces sentir así, no tienes idea de lo dichosa que me siento al tocarte.

Nos seguimos besando, desnudas y paradas en la orilla de la cama, el tiempo se detiene para mí y el mundo a mi alrededor desaparece como por arte de magia.

-Tranquila- Murmura la morena en mis labios mientras me acomoda en la cama- Tranquila nena.

Su voz me relaja y trato de normalizar mi respiración.

-Que preciosa es usted Sheriff Swan.

-Su majestad usted no se queda atrás- Suelto pasando el dedo índice por el contorno de su rostro- Es increíble lo bella que es.

-¿Ya te había dicho que me prende que me llames así?

-Eso creo- Respondo con la voz ronca.

-Voy a besar y tocar todo tu cuerpo, me detendré si así lo quieres, sólo tienes que decírmelo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Regina se acomoda en la punta de mis pies y comienza a pasar su labios por mis dedos, me provoca cosquillas y un calor intenso en mi entre pierna.

-No te muevas- Ordena en su tono de Reina Malvada- Si lo haces me detendré y comenzare de nuevo.

Me muerdo el labio y asiento con la cabeza.

Gina continúa con los besos y poco a poco sube hasta llegar a mis muslos, pasa su lengua por la parte interna y me tenso de inmediato.

-Shh shh shh, no pasa nada cariño ¿Quieres que pare?- Me dice desde su posición.

-No- Suelto y me cubro el rostro con el antebrazo.

-Emma por favor mírame, quiero que veas que todo lo que te hago es con…

El silencio nos cubre y nuestros ojos se miran con intensidad.

-¿Con que Gina?

Regina se acomoda de manera que su rostro queda frente al mío y nuestras miradas continúan fijas.

-Con amor Emma Swan, todo lo que te hago es con amor porque eso es lo que siento por ti.

-Gina… yo…

-Tranquila no espero que lo digas también, sé esperar.

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y la morena la atrapa con sus labios.

-¿Puedo seguir?- Me pregunta y le confirmo que sí.

Vuelve a bajar y sigue besando el interior de mis muslos provocando oleadas de escalofríos y pequeños toques eléctricos en todo mi cuerpo.

-Ginaaa- Jadeo arqueando la espalda y tomando su cabellera para impedir que se levante.

Ella avanza más hasta colocarse en la entrada de mi sexo.

Me mira como para pedir permiso y yo acaricio su cabeza para que entienda que estoy lista.

Suelta un soplido en mis bellos y en ese instante la elocuencia abandona mi cuerpo, soy puras sensaciones y me gusta.

-Eres tan suave- dice Regina y siento su aliento rosar mi interior- Ahora veamos si sabes tan delicioso como imagino.

No logro formar una sola oración y lo que sale de mi garganta es un ronco jadeo que provoca una sonrisa ladeada en mi morena.

Ella se hunde en mi sexo y su lengua comienza a atacar mi clítoris, cargas eléctricas recorren cada poro de mi piel y siento que en cualquier momento explotare.

-No te reprimas nena- Me dice Regina como si pudiera leer mi mente y con eso es suficiente para gritar y liberarme.

Ella sube lentamente como un tigre apunto de devorar a su presa.

-¿Quieres probarte?- Me dice con ese tono tan sensual que hasta este momento desconocía.

Las palabras siguen sin aparecer en mi cabeza y respondo atrayéndola a mi boca. Sus labios saben a mí y es tan erótico degustar mi sabor que con solo ese beso me vuelvo a excitar.

-Me has hecho tan feliz- Dice Regina pegando su frente a la mía- No solo ahorita Emma, lo has hecho desde hace tantos años, incluso antes de que nos conociéramos.

-Henry- Murmuro y ella asiente.

-Me diste al hombre de mi vida y ahora estoy completa porque sé que a mi lado está la mujer de mi vida.

-Gina eres increíble- Suelto y me golpeo mentalmente por no ser tan valiente y confesar lo que realmente quiero decir.

La morena nos cubre con las sábanas justo en el momento ideal pues Henry entra a nuestra habitación y se avienta a la cama.

-Ma quedaste que hoy nos compensarías por no estar ayer- Dice mi hijo sentado con sus piernas cruzadas.

-A mí ya me recompensaste Swan- Me dice Regina en el oído.

-Oigan sin secretitos- Se queja Henry.

-Chico porque no vas a tomar un baño y te arreglas para ir a dar un paseo al lago- Digo para poder salir de ese momento tan bochornoso.

-Súper ¿podemos desayunar aquí en su cama?- Pide y no sé de qué manera lograr que Henry salga de la habitación.

-Cariño ¿porque no hacemos un picnic antes de meternos al lago?- Propone Regina y le agradezco apretando su mano por debajo de las sabanas.

Henry se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta.

-Ya entendí mamás, no tienen que correrme de esa manera, por cierto ma la sabana se te resbaló- Dice y me señala.

Agacho la cabeza y veo que mis pechos se asoman.

Regina suelta una carcajada y sale de la cama.

-Parece que le hemos dado su primera experiencia traumática- Dice la morena.

.

.

.

 **¿Les gustó el capítulo? A mi si 3**

 **Muchas me han propuesto poner algunas escenas bondage o de ese tipo y si todas están de acuerdo el próximo capítulo tendrá un poco de eso. Escriban en los comentarios que les parece la idea.**

 **Las leo con mucho gusto. Si llegamos a la meta de los comentarios mañana mismo tendrán el capítulo nuevo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

Regina suelta una carcajada y sale de la cama.

-Parece que le hemos dado su primera experiencia traumática- Dice la morena.

Noto cuando mi rostro se pone rojo y como instinto me cubro con la sabana, suelto un sonoro suspiro y en ese momento quiero que la tierra me trague.

-Emma relájate, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, la siguiente vez pondremos seguro y apuesto a que Henry empezará a tocar antes de entrar.

-Bien- Susurro saliendo de mi escondite.

-Ahora hay que preparar una maletita con las cosas para el lago ¿trajiste bañador?

-No, eso está en mi departamento, iré rápido por él.

-Puedes usar uno de los míos, así ahorramos tiempo- Me dice y abre uno de sus cajones.

-Gina no es necesario, en serio no tardare.

La morena asiente y continúa guardando algunas prendas en la pequeña maleta.

Me visto con un movimiento de mano y desaparezco de la habitación, cuando llego a mi antiguo departamento voy directo al cuarto principal y tomo un bikini, camino a mi closet y saco un sobre no muy grande.

Cuando compruebo que tengo todo listo vuelvo a usar magia y aparezco en la mansión.

-Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que serías rápida- Me dice Regina mientras acerca su mano para tomar mi traje de baño.

No le contesto y me limito a acercarme a ella y dejar un piquito en sus labios.

-Te eché de menos- Le susurro en el oído.

Siento su piel erizarse y me encanta poder provocar sensaciones buenas en ella.

-Emma- Jadea Gina- No empieces algo que no puedes terminar.

-Tiene razón su majestad, será mejor que me espere al lago.

-Eres todo un caso especial Swan- Responde y me regala un beso suave en los labios- ¿Qué traes ahí?- Agrega cuando nota el pequeño sobre que traía.

-Oh esto- Digo y me paso la mano por el cabello- Yo… bueno… pensé que…

-Emma solo dilo.

-Es algo que quiero darte, es el único recuerdo de mi infancia y me encantaría que lo tuvieras- Hablo rápido y estiro mi mano para darle el sobre.

Ella lo abre y sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas.

-Eras una niña demasiado hermosa- Murmura mientras ve al foto que le entregue.

-Tenía cinco años ahí, estaba a punto de ser adoptada y el orfanato lo celebró con esa foto.

-Tus ojos se ven llenos de vida, te ves feliz.

-Y lo estaba, por eso la conservo.

-¿En serio quieres que yo la tenga? ¿No prefieres que sea Snow quien la guarde?

-Ella se quedó con la cobija con la que me mandaron por el portal, seguro no le importa que tu tengas esto.

-Gracias Emma- Me dice y me abraza por la cintura.

-¿Mamás porque tardan tanto?- Pregunta Henry entrando al cuarto- No puede ser señoras, compórtense hay niños en casa- Agrega cuando nos ve a punto de besarnos.

-Cariño deberías empezar a anunciar tus entradas- Dice Regina sin separar sus ojos de los míos.

Henry se ríe y nos unimos a él con una carcajada.

-Me gusta verlas felices- Dice nuestro hijo y sale de la habitación después de tomar nuestra maleta.

-Seguro que desde ahora empieza a tocar las puertas antes de abrirlas- Digo y Regina me sonríe de una manera que sé que solo hace conmigo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al lago Henry se saca toda la ropa sólo para quedar con su traje de baño y se lanza a la parte profunda.

-¡Ahí te voy chico!- Grito corriendo y dejando mi ropa por el camino, salto y llego hasta donde está Henry.

-¡Vamos mamá, faltas tú!

-¡El agua está increíble nena!- Le grito y me gano una mirada de asombro por parte de mi hijo.

-¿Nena? ¿Es en serio ma?- Dice en tono burlón- Es el peor mote del mundo.

Me río y empiezo a lanzarle agua a Henry.

-A tu madre le gusta- Me defiendo.

-No te creo, seguro lo odia muy dentro de su ser.

-Ella me lo dijo primero- Suelto salpicándolo.

-Estás mintiendo, mamá nunca diría eso- Dice entre risas.

-¿Yo nunca diría que nena?- Me pregunta Regina cuando se une a nosotros.

Henry y yo nos miramos y reímos haciendo que el agua del lago nos entrara en la barriga.

-Mamá es verdad- Dice el chico- No lo puedo creer.

-Henry no creía que me dices nena y que dejas que yo te diga igual- Le digo a Regina y la abrazo por la espalda.

-Cuando te enamoras te vuelves ridículo hijo- Responde Gina encogiendo los hombros- Tu mamá me está volviendo así.

Henry nos abraza y nos quedamos flotando abrazados durante un par de minutos.

-¿Pueden hacer magia para mí?- Nos pide en tono de niño bueno.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Pregunto.

-Unas olas estarían geniales- Dice nuestro hijo y Regina comienza a mover las manos.

Unas olas empiezan a formarse y movernos por todo el lago, Henry lo disfruta y por un momento se comporta como un niño chiquito y no como el adolescente que era.

-¡Más altas mamá!

Regina obedece y las olas se vuelven gigantescas.

-¿No crees que es peligroso?- Pregunto cuando se acerca una.

-Nunca los pondría en riesgo Swan- Me contesta y me toma la mano- Ahora toma aire porque ahí viene la ola.

El monstruo de agua nos envuelve y nos expulsa unos segundos después.

-¡Eso fue de otro mundo mamá!- Grita Henry nadando hacia la nueva ola.

-Quizás tú y yo podríamos alejarnos un poco en lo que nuestro hijo se divierte- Le digo en el oído.

Regina no me contesta y solo veo sus manos moverse y hacer magia.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto cuando veo lo que parece una patineta pero que se mantiene a flote.

-Algo con lo que mantendremos a Henry muy entretenido.

Henry nada hasta dónde estamos y se monta en su nuevo juguete.

-Es el mejor día de mi vida- Dice y nos regala una sonrisa que amaría poder ver siempre.

-¿Quieres obstáculos?- Le pregunto y el chico asiente.

Con magia creo una serie de obstáculos de agua y mi hijo desaparece para ponerse a jugar en el nuevo rally acuático que le hemos montado.

-Muy bien su majestad ¿Está lista ya?

-Demuéstrame que tienes en mente Swan- Contesta.

.

.

.

 **Sé que muchas me van a matar por tardarme un día más en actualizar pero estuve considerando todos los Reviews que me dejaron y terminé por descartar la parte del Bondage, es por eso que volví a escribir el capítulo y tarde un poquito más.**

 **¿Les gusto? Si es así díganmelo en los comentarios, ya saben que si llegamos a la meta actualizo casi de inmediato (al menos lo intento)**

 **La historia va a ser súper ligera, divertida y sin demasiado drama, solo lo necesario para crear contenido ¿Están de acuerdo?**

Por cierto a todas las chicas que me han escrito GRACIAS, son las mejores.


	14. Chapter 14

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

-Muy bien su majestad ¿Está lista ya?

-Demuéstrame que tienes en mente Swan- Contesta.

Nadamos a la parte menos onda, el agua nos llega a la altura del cuello sin necesidad de seguir flotando.

-Podemos recargarnos ahí- Digo señalando unas piedras.

Me acomodo en una de las rocas y pongo la espalda de Regina pegada a mi pecho.

-Emma no creo que sea buena idea, Henry nos puede ver.

-El chico está más que entretenido no notara nada- Digo en su oído y empiezo a besar su cuello- Además no niegues que te excita pensar en que nos pueden pillar.

Regina me regala un gemido y sonrío en su cuello.

-Intenta no gritar tan fuerte nena- Gruño y sin previo aviso pongo mi mano en el centro de la morena.

-Swan

-Contigo todo es mejor Gina, me siento tan bien a tu lado.

Con un dedo muevo la parte baja del bikini de Regina y empiezo a dibujar círculos en los labios superiores.

-Tiene prohibido detenerse Sheriff.

-Oh Gina, créeme que no planeo hacerlo.

Mi dedo viaja hasta su clítoris y me muevo con más velocidad.

-Emma que delicioso- Dice entre jadeos.

-¿Estas lista para mí?

Gina asiente y la penetro con dos dedos, los muevo rápido y ataco su cuello con besos.

-Tu hijo está por aburrirse, será mejor que te corras pronto- Le digo y lo único que tengo como respuesta es una serie de increíbles sonidos.

La pego más a mi cuerpo con mi brazo libre y no puedo evitar sentirme enamorada de la mujer que tengo a mi lado.

-Tu aroma- Le susurro- Tu cicatriz, tus ojos, la forma en que luces con tacones- Continuo diciendo- Las faldas que usas, la sonrisa que me regalas cuando nadie más nos ve, la manera en que procuras a Henry… Por todo eso y más Regina yo te amo.

Gina se corre conteniendo un grito, su cuerpo tiembla y su centro aprieta mis dedos. Cuando logra recuperarse se voltea hacia mí y me besa.

-Lo dijiste- Murmura pegada a mis labios- ¿Me amas?

-Te amo Regina Mills.

Nos besamos lentamente, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, como si nada ni nadie nos pudiera detener, es un beso cargado de esperanza, deseo y sobre todo amor.

-¡Mamás!- Grita Henry rompiendo nuestro momento- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-¡Nos estábamos besando chico!- Le respondo igual en un grito.

Henry se acerca a nosotras con la ayuda de su nuevo juguete y cuando llega salta para meterse al agua.

-Sé que se estaban besando, pero no me refería a eso, fue como si se rompiera una maldición.

-No hay maldiciones ahorita en Storybrook hijo- Dice Regina con las mejillas rojas.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero una oleada de energía atravesó todo- Agrega nuestro hijo.

-Interesante- Digo y realmente creo que lo es-Podemos salir a almorzar y pensar en lo que sucedió.

Mis chicos asienten y nadamos hasta la orilla.

-Tenemos sándwiches, fruta y jugo- Dice Regina y nos pasa los alimentos.

-¿Mamá tienes alguna teoría de lo que pasó?

-No Henry, aún no.

Me quedo pensando un momento y con temor a sonar tonta me atrevo a preguntar.

-¿Esas oleadas de energía solo pasan cuando se rompen maldiciones o también funciona con hechizos?

-Supongo que en ambos casos es posible- Responde Gina después de morder una manzana.

-Ma ¿tú estás hechizada?

-Para nada chico, al menos no que yo sepa.

-¿Y qué tal tu mamá?

Regina se queda tiesa y esos nos pone nerviosos a Henry y a mí.

-Yo… yo…

-La poción que bebiste- Suelto rápidamente- Esa para no tener bebes.

-Si- Murmura Gina- Ese es un hechizo que he tenido desde hace años.

-El beso de amor verdadero lo rompió- Agrega Henry- Lo que no entiendo es porque hasta ahorita si ya se han besado antes.

-Le acabo de confesar a tu madre que la amo- Respondo y encojo los hombros.

-¡Genial! Esto cada vez es mejor mamás, podrán tener otro hijo… o hija de preferencia.

-Tranquilo chico, aun debemos de confirmar que realmente se trató de ese hechizo.

-Es obvio que sí ma.

Regina sigue sin decir nada y me comienzo a preocupar.

-¿No querías romper el hechizo nena?- Pregunto tímidamente.

La morena me mira y noto las lágrimas en sus ojos, me acerco a ella y la abrazo, su cabeza esta en mi pecho y siento el calor de su aliento.

-Tranquila Gina, tranquila estas a salvo conmigo- Repito lo que ella ya me había dicho antes.

-Nunca pensé que esto pasaría- Dice con la voz rota- Tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de que mamá?

-¿No quieres tener más hijos conmigo?- Suelto con un pinchazo de tristeza- Podemos encontrar un donante con mis características.

-No quiero más hijos- Responde la morena y con eso dejamos el tema por finalizado.

El día continúa, nos volvemos a meter al lago y seguimos disfrutando del maravilloso clima, mi ánimo cae un poco pero trato de no hacerlo notar.

Cuando volvemos a la mansión me disculpo con mi familia, subo a la habitación de invitados y me encierro.

-Emma- Escucho al otro lado de la puerta- Abre.

-Regina me gustaría dormir un poco, aún tengo resaca.

-Entonces ve y duerme en nuestra cama.

-No

-Emma ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que paso en el picnic? Te noté distante desde entonces.

-Regina en serio quiero estar sola.

Escucho como se aleja y en ese momento dejo que varias lágrimas se escapen de mis ojos.

-Soy su amor verdadero pero no quiere tener más hijos conmigo- Murmuro- Debo de dar asco como madre.

Ese pensamiento ronda mi cabeza y me atormenta durante horas.

-Má la comida está lista ¿Piensas bajar?-Dice Henry desde la puerta tiempo después.

-En un momento chico.

Me limpio los ojos, tomo mi cartera, el celular y me pongo mi chaqueta roja.

-¿Saldremos?- Me pregunta mi hijo cuando me uno a ellos en la cocina.

-Saldré sola un momento, no me esperen despiertos- Digo y camino hacia la puerta.

Regina va tras de mí y me detiene antes de que logre salir.

-¿A dónde vas Swan?

-Al Rabbit Hole.

-Primero te encierras y ahora te vas a ese bar de nuevo.

-Voy por mi auto- Suelto ya un poco desesperada.

Regina me mira fijamente y aprovecho para salirme sin discutir más.

.

.

.

-Un tequila con limón y sal- Pido cuando llego al dichoso lugar.

Me bebo el contenido de un solo trago y ordeno uno más.

-Regina me dijo que estabas aquí- Escucho a mis espaldas.

-¿Mamá?- Pregunto aunque es obvio que se trata de mi madre- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu novia me llamo diciendo que mi hija estaba bebiendo por segundo día consecutivo.

-Le dije a Regina que solo vendría por mi escarabajo.

-¿Y qué haces con ese trago en la mano?

Suelto un sonoro suspiro y me bebo todo el tequila.

-Lo necesito mamá, hoy mi día ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones.

-Cuéntame hija- Me dice Snow sentándose junto a mí y ordenando un Cosmopolitan.

-La amo y se lo dije- Suelto rápidamente- Nos besamos y rompimos un hechizo que ella misma se lanzó hace años.

-¿El que le impedía embarazarse?

-Ese mismo, creí que estaría feliz porque habíamos confirmado que éramos almas gemelas y mejor aún porque podríamos buscar que ella tuviera otro hijo, pero no fue así.

-Regina tiene sus fantasmas cariño, debes entenderla.

-Yo tengo los míos también mamá y créeme que no la juzgo es solo que entendí que no quiere hijos conmigo, puedo ser su amor verdadero pero no me ama lo suficiente como para tener un segundo bebe.

-Emma estás exagerando un poco, sacas conclusiones muy apresuradas.

-Ella lo dijo claro- Suelto después de ordenar un trago más para amabas- "No quiero más hijos"

-¿Y eso está mal?

-No lo sé, estoy muy confundida, yo… bueno yo… no he tenido la oportunidad de poder ser madre, tengo a Henry pero no lo crié ¿Me explico?

-Querías poder tener esa experiencia- Me dice Mary.

-Sí, justo como ustedes y el pequeño Neal.

-Ohhh hija.

Sigo bebiendo y continúo desahogándome con mi madre.

El tiempo pasó igual de rápido que mis tragos y sin darme cuenta nuevamente estaba ebria.

-¿Por qué me dejaste tomar tanto?- Me quejo con Snow- Regina odia mi olor a tequila.

-Emma no te puedo prohibir nada ya estas grandecita- Me contesta mamá sin rastro de ebriedad en su voz.

-Pero debiste hacerlo, ahora entiendo de donde saque lo de ser mala madre- Gruño y me levanto del banco.

Me mareo y me sujeto de la barra para no caer.

-No digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir Emma, sé que el alcohol está hablando por ti.

-Soy una terrible madre por eso Gina no quiere más hijos conmigo- Espetó y camino hacia la salida- Pero acabo de entender que no es mi culpa pues nunca tuve una mamá a quien imitar.

-Emma…

-Está bien Mary Margaret, Snow White o como sea que te llames en realidad, no necesito un sermón ahorita.

Saco las llaves de mi auto y con dificultad logro abrirlo.

Mi madre se interpone entre la puerta y yo y me abraza.

-Tienes razón Emma- Me dice llorando- No pude enseñarte a ser una buena madre y en serio no sabes cómo lo siento.

-Tranquila, no debí haber dicho eso, me disculpo.

-Pero tienes razón, al menos en la parte de que no tuviste un rol materno…

-Mamá basta, ya no llores no era mi intención lastimarte- Interrumpo.

-Pero no voy a permitir que digas que tú eres una madre terrible, eso sí que no- Agrega ignorando mi disculpa- Quizás no criaste a Henry desde pequeño pero sí que has influido en su adolescencia.

Envuelvo a la mujer que tengo frente a mí en un abrazo y le susurro.

-Llévame a casa mamá.

Le paso las llaves de mi auto y maneja hasta el loft donde ella y David viven.

Cuando llegamos me apoyo en ella y subo las escaleras, no puedo evitar reírme y por alguna razón contagio de risa a Mary Margaret.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta David desde la puerta- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-Ayúdame a llevar a tu hija hasta el sofá- Dice mamá y yo me vuelvo a soltar a reír.

Mis padres me acomodan en la sala y me cubren con una manta calientita.

-¿Te puedo quitar las botas?- Me pregunta papá.

Asiento con los ojos cerrados y siento la comodidad de dormir sin zapatos.

-Los quiero chicos- Murmuro y me dejo llevar por el sueño no sin antes escuchar a mi madre hablar por teléfono.

 _-Aquí está Regina… esta borracha pero al menos a salvo… si, si, ya se lo dirás mañana… entiendo, pero ahora no tiene caso… bien… los esperamos a almorzar._

.

.

.

 **¿Qué le dirá Regina a Emma? ¿Se enojarán? Escriban sus teorías.**

 **Si llegamos a más de 10 comentarios actualizo mañana mismo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

-Los quiero chicos- Murmuro y me dejo llevar por el sueño no sin antes escuchar a mi madre hablar por teléfono.

 _-Aquí está Regina… esta borracha pero al menos a salvo… si, si, ya se lo dirás mañana… entiendo, pero ahora no tiene caso… bien… los esperamos a almorzar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¿Cómo te sientes hija?- Me pregunta David desde el otro sillón- Ayer sí que traías muchos tragos de más.

-Me siento mejor de lo que merezco- Confieso y siento que mi cabeza va a explotar- ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Llevó a tu hermano al parque, yo preferí quedarme para ver si se te ofrecía algo.

-Recuerdo que ayer le dije cosas horribles.

-Recuerdas bien, lamentablemente heriste sus sentimientos Emma.

-Soy una terrible madre y al parecer una terrible hija- Digo y me levanto para tomar un jugo de la cocina.

-Tenías que desahogarte- Me contesta David encogiendo los hombros- Snow entiende que lo que dijiste ayer era real… eso es lo que lo vuelve doloroso.

-Hablé de más pero entiéndanme, todo lo que me está pasando es demasiado para sobrellevar.

-¿Qué te está pasando Emma? Tu madre no me quiso contar.

-Es Regina papá, ella no quiere tener hijos conmigo.

-Pero ya tienen hijos… bueno hijo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, me refiero a más hijos, ayer nos dimos un beso que resulto ser de amor verdadero y rompimos su hechizo.

-El de no poder tener bebes- Confirma David.

-Exacto o al menos eso creemos, entonces me emocione y Henry igual pero Regina no lo hizo, al contrario me dijo que no quería más hijos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-Pues que soy su amor verdadero y ella puede quedar embarazada, podemos darle a Henry la hermanita que tanto quiere y nada de eso es suficiente para ella… al parecer.

-Emma no sé si sepas pero ambas son… mujeres y aquí en este mundo los embarazos entre personas del mismo género no es posible.

Suelto una risita y me siento donde antes estaba acostada.

-Lo sé papá, yo me refería a buscar la inseminación con un donador cuyas características fueran como las mías. ¿Te imaginas? Tendríamos una niña preciosa.

-Emma quizás Regina sólo tiene miedo, ella no fue del todo una buena madre al principio ¿Recuerdas todo ese tiempo que trato a Henry como un loco?

-Pero ella ya no es así- Gruño.

-Todos lo sabemos- Me responde mi padre con voz tranquila que de inmediato me hace calmarme- Lo que trato de decir es que al igual que tú ella no tuvo un rol materno que seguir, Cora no era la madre del año ¿Sabes?

Pienso un poco en la teoría de David y comienzo a creer que tiene razón.

-Puede ser- Murmuro con la vista pegada a mi jugo- Papá ¿Te importa si me duermo un rato más en su cuarto?

-Adelante hija, tu madre, Neal y tu familia llegarán hasta el mediodía.

Subo a la habitación de mis padres, me aviento a la cama y me cubro con la manta, cierro los ojos sin conseguir caer en un sueño profundo, los ruiditos del loft me mantienen alerta y un par de horas después escucho a mi hijo y a mi hermano entrar.

-Abuelo debiste ver al tío Neal tratando de subir las escaleras- Decía Henry- Se veía chistoso.

-Empezaré a preparar el almuerzo- Dijo mi madre un poco después- Mientras Regina puedes ver si Emma está despierta.

Aprieto los ojos y me escondo bajo las mantas.

-Swan- Escucho desde la puerta- Sé que estás despierta.

-Desperté hace horas- Confieso desde mi escondite- Pero necesitaba descansar un rato más.

-¿Beber dos días seguidos te está pasando factura?- Me pregunta con ironía en la voz.

-Gina yo…

-No Emma, no quiero que digas nada, voy a hablar yo- Gruñe y de inmediato sé que está realmente enfadada- Primero ¿Debería preocuparme por tu forma de beber?

Salgo de las mantas, niego con la cabeza y veo cómo se va acercando a la cama.

-Eso espero Sheriff, no quiero que Henry comience a creer que puede hacerlo también- Dice y se sienta frente a mí- Ahora bien, hablaré de lo que pasó ayer.

Trago saliva y por alguna razón comienzo a tener miedo.

-Emma estuve toda la noche investigando que fue lo que nuestro beso rompió y como lo sospechábamos fue mi hechizo.

-¿Entonces si somos almas gemelas?- Me atrevo a preguntar.

-Me sorprende que lo dudes.

Agacho la mirada y continúo escuchando a la morena.

-Ayer te dije que no quiero tener más hijos, pero créeme que es por mí, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- Agrega de manera más dulce y me toma de la mano- Vamos nena, mírame.

Obedezco y fijo mis ojos en los de ella.

-Me aterra fracasar como madre, un hijo mío podría nacer… malvado.

-Imposible, mi madre dice que cuando ella era una niña tú eras la persona más dulce y bondadosa que había conocido, eso quiere decir que no naciste mala.

-Pero me volví malvada, eso está en mis genes y posiblemente en los genes del bebe imaginario.

-Tendría a dos madres buenas, lo podemos educar y volverlo…

-¿Encantador?- Dice captando mi idea.

-Exacto.

-Ohh cariño! Tú y tus dotes de salvadora no cambian.

-Gina si no quieres más hijos conmigo lo entiendo porque yo no soy buena madre.

-¿Sabes? Snow me contó lo que le dijiste ayer.

-Yo… bueno…yo.

-Estuvo muy mal por tu parte, ella en serio está triste.

-Me disculpé.

-No basta con disculparse, hay que enfrentar los errores y componerlos- Dice y se queda callada un momento.

-Tú tampoco tuviste un buen rol materno- Digo lo que mi padre me había comentado antes- ¿Eso forma parte de tus miedos?

-No, porque si algo me enseño Cora es que no quiero ser como ella.

-Yo tampoco quiero ser como mis padres, ya sabes, anteponer el bien de mi familia por el bien común- Suelto con sinceridad.

-¿Podemos dar esta charla por terminada?- Pregunta Gina con una sonrisa.

-No sin antes dejar claras las conclusiones.

-De acuerdo- Dice Regina- En primera queda prohibido beber de la manera que hiciste este fin de semana ¿queda claro?

-Claro.

-Segundo, tu Emma Swan eres el amor de mi vida, mi amor verdadero, mi alma gemela y no quiero que lo dudes ¡Nunca!

-Entendido su majestad- Respondo y noto los ojos de Gina volverse más oscuros.

-Y por último- Suspira- Iremos lento con el tema del bebe ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Eso quiere decir que te lo estás pensando?

-Puede ser, no estoy segura.

Me tumbo sobre ella y la beso apasionadamente, su espalda queda en el colchón y comienzo a pasar mi mano por el contorno de su rostro.

-Eso es más que un NO y créeme que estoy muy feliz- Digo.

-Sheriff Swan ¿Acaso planea cogerme en la cama de sus padres?

Sus palabras me excitan y sin dudarlo un momento vuelvo a atacar sus labios, la toco por debajo de la ropa y en ese momento sólo logro formar un pensamiento que es: Coger a Regina.

Seguimos con nuestro juego previo pero somos interrumpidas por la voz de mi padre.

-¡Emma están a punto de pasar la repetición del desfile de _Victoria´s Secret_!

-Parece que David quiere que veamos súper modelos en lencería- Murmuro pegada a sus labios.

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar Swan.

-No puedo negarme a una petición de mi padre- Respondo con fingida inocencia.

-Será mejor que lo hagas si no quieres pasar el resto del mes sin mi cuerpo.

Me echo a reír y me muevo para que Gina pueda levantarse.

-Majestad eso es demasiado injusto.

Me mira como la auténtica Reina malvada y sale de la habitación.

-¡No empieces a verlo sin mí!- Grito y sé que Regina debe de estar poniendo los ojos en blanco.

.

.

.

 **Chicas he estado muy enferma y casi no he tenido tiempo de estar en la compu, pero la noticia buena aquí es que ya estoy mejorando y pronto estaré actualizando como se los he estado prometiendo.**

 **Les digo también que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo listo así es que ya saben, dejen muchos Reviews para que lo suba pronto.**

 **Les tengo una pregunta ¿Han leído algún otro fic escrito por mí? ¿Cuál? ¿Te gustaría que continuara alguno?**


	16. Chapter 16

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

Me mira como la auténtica Reina malvada y sale de la habitación.

-¡No empieces a verlo sin mí!- Grito y sé que Regina debe de estar poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Después de tomar un baño rápido y de vestirme con un poco de magia bajo a la estancia principal donde mi padre se encuentra viendo la televisión junto con Henry y Neal.

-Creí que me iban a esperar- Digo a los chicos cruzándome de brazos.

-Te tardaste mucho ma y no podíamos perdernos el comienzo.

David asiente con la cabeza sin mirarme y el pequeño Neal imita a nuestro padre.

-Emma cariño- Canturrea Regina con falsa amabilidad- ¿Segura que quieres ver a esas modelos?

-Gina- Suplico poniendo mi mejor cara- ¿Por favor?

-¡Genial lo que me faltaba!- Gruñe Snow desde la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Pregunto.

-Olvide comprar un par de ingredientes para el almuerzo- Responde sin hacer contacto visual conmigo.

-No hay problema, te llevo en el auto para que sea rápido.

-Voy sola, no tardo- Dice y sale del loft.

-Ve tras de ella Swan- Me reprende Regina- Enfrenta tus errores.

Suelto un suspiro y salgo corriendo para acompañar a mi madre.

-No era necesario que vinieras Emma- Me dice Mary Margaret.

-Mamá sé que estás enfadada conmigo y en serio quiero disculparme.

-No estoy enojada contigo, nunca podría estarlo.

-Ayer dije cosas que no estuvieron bien.

-Dijiste solo la verdad.

-Mamá en serio lamento haber herido tus sentimientos, nunca fue mi intensión.

-Emma no estuve para ti cuando eras un bebe, no estuve en tu niñez, ni en tu adolescencia- Dice deteniéndose frente a mí- Es más si no hubieras aparecido aquí en Storybrook probablemente no hubiera estado presente ni en tu adultez, ¿sabes? creí que mandarte en aquel portal era la mejor opción para ti pero no, me equivoque pues eso te ha provocado mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

-Yo…

-Si alguien tiene que disculparse soy yo, por no ser la madre que necesitabas.

Me quedo pasmada frente a mi madre, sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza y mis pensamientos se vuelven cada vez más difíciles de organizar.

-Yo…-No lograr formar una frase coherente y me limito a agachar la cabeza.

-Está bien Emma no es necesario que lo hagamos ahorita- Me dice Mary y continuamos nuestro camino hasta el supermercado en completo silencio.

Compramos los ingredientes faltantes y poco tiempo después estamos ya en camino al loft.

-Mamá- Suelto con la vista fija en el pavimento- No te voy a mentir, crecer como huérfana ha sido lo más difícil que me ha tocado vivir, la soledad y ese infinito sentimiento de rechazo es como un cuchillo que se hunde lentamente en tu cuerpo.

-Mi Emma- Murmura Snow.

-Pero ahora todo es diferente, si me paro a pensar en esos años oscuros creo que eran necesarios pues todo eso me trajo hasta este punto, tengo a mis padres y un hermano, tengo un hijo y a una increíble mujer a mi lado, soy la sheriff de un pueblo mágico y mejor aún yo misma tengo magia, los años en Storybrook han ido borrando poco a poco esas sombras de mi pasado.

-Pero lo que dijiste ayer…

-Me arrepiento de haberlo dicho- Digo sinceramente y tomo la mano de mi madre- Tengo a Blanca nieves como madre y eso es increíble, quizás no estuviste conmigo desde el principio pero ahora lo estás y con eso me basta.

Mary Margaret suelta las bolsas y me abraza, yo hago lo mismo y siento que he liberado un peso que llevaba mucho tiempo sobre mi ser.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres me encuentro con una escena que ni en mis mejores sueños se hubiera formado. Regina estaba sentada con mi hermano en las piernas, mi padre estaba a lado de Henry y todos miraban el dichoso desfile de modelos en lencería.

-Señora alcaldesa ¿Qué dirían sus fieles seguidores al verla bebiendo cerveza mientras ve mujeres semi desnudas?- Pregunto un tanto celosa.

Regina abre demasiado los ojos y se ahoga con el trago de cerveza que había dado.

-Nena han llegado- Dice cuando se recupera- Yo solo, bueno yo nada más…

-No lo puedo creer ¿Acaso Regina Mills está nerviosa?- Pregunta mi madre con burla.

-Snow me no provoques - Bufa mi morena haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Tranquila nena, no pasa nada, sigue mirando a esas mujerzuelas, yo iré a la cocina para ayudar a mi mamá.

Regina asiente y le da un largo trago a la cerveza.

-En el bosque encantado Regina tenía fama de tener capturadas a bellas mujeres para su propio placer- Me dice Snow cuando estamos preparando el almuerzo- Apuesto a que esas modelos no se comparan con aquellas muchachas.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo mamá- Me quejo sintiendo una oleada de celos.

-Cariño lo que no fue en tu año no te hace daño.

-¿Por qué me dijiste eso? Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en Regina con otras mujeres.

-Yo solo te he contado lo que en nuestro reino se decía, a mí no me consta nada.

Niego con la cabeza pues a pesar de todos los años que mi madre tiene aún no logra dejar a un lado su lado chismoso.

-En serio amo a Gina mamá- Confieso y fijo mi mirada en la morena que se encuentra mirando la T.V- Es tan hermosa y tan inteligente, su manera de caminar, de vestir, esa cicatriz que adorna su labio, todo de ella me encanta.

-Es una mujer muy atractiva, siempre lo he pensado.

-Oh no Mary Margaret, no me hagas sentir celos de ti- Suelto con dramatismo.

Mi madre se suelta a reír y logra que todos volteen hacia donde nos encontramos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta Regina mientras se acerca a nosotras.

-Pregúntale a tu novia- Responde Snow entre risas.

-¿Todo bien nena?- Vuelve a preguntar pero ahora dirigiéndose a mí.

Mi cabeza parece que va a explotar, el pensar en todo lo que mi mama había dicho provocó en mi muchos sentimientos que no puedo distinguir y en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era sentir a Regina.

-Gina ¿Podemos hablar a solas?- Suelto con la voz ligeramente más grave.

-Lo siento cariño pero aún faltan cosas por hacer aquí en la cocina y no pienso moverme- Responde mi mamá divertida.

-Vale, iremos a tu cuarto- Gruño y subo las escaleras seguida por Regina.

En cuanto entramos a la habitación y cerramos la puerta acorralo a Regina en la pared y comienzo a besarla con desesperación.

-Mírame por favor- Le pido y siento que ella se asombra pues es la primera vez que lo digo- Necesito que veas lo que te voy a hacer.

-Tus padres, tu hermano y nuestro hijo están abajo Swan.

-Entonces tendrás que ser muy silenciosa- Digo mientras beso su cuello.

Regina se deja llevar y empieza a reaccionar a mis toques, poco a poco nos acercamos a la cama y sin delicadeza alguna nos tumbamos, yo quedo encima de ella y aprovecho esa ventaja para admirar su rostro.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo sheriff?- Me pregunta con su tono seductor.

-¿Qué hay de cierto en que eras una dominante de jovencitas en tus años de Reina Malvada?- Pregunto con celos.

-Seguro tu madre te lo contó, no me sorprendería.

-No es buena guardando secretos- Digo como si quisiera disculpar a mamá.

-Es muy cierto, las doncellas más bellas del reino eran llevadas a mis aposentos solo para complacer a su reina.

La beso con rudeza y antes de separarme le muerdo el labio.

-Sin duda alguna te hubiera secuestrado a ti de haber seguido en el bosque encantado.

-¿Alguna de esas mujeres era mejor que yo?

-Emma créeme cuando te digo que eres la mejor por mucho.

Sonrío ante su respuesta y devoro sus labios nuevamente, mi mano viaja hasta su entrepierna y al sentir su humedad compruebo que está lista para recibirme.

-No hagas ruido- Digo y comienzo a penetrarla con mis dedos.

Los gemidos de Regina son ahogados en mi boca y siento la calidez de estar dentro de ella.

-Emma, te amo, me encantas- Dice jadeante y eso me llena de una sensación cálida en el pecho.

A modo de respuesta sigo con el vaivén de mis dedos y dejando besos por todo el cuello de Regina.

-Vamos Gina, córrete para mí- Le susurro en el oído y me muevo más rápido para lograr que mi morena llegue rápido al orgasmo.

Gina se pega a mi cuello y su grito se queda atrapado entre nosotras, mis dedos son apretados y siento su calor recorrer mi mano.

-Señorita Swan la próxima vez que me coja espero que sea más detallista y menos rápida.

Me río muy suavemente y me quito de encima.

-Como su majestad ordene.

Bajamos nuevamente a donde todos se encuentran y parece que nadie ha notado nuestra ausencia, incluso mi madre sigue en la cocina dando los últimos toques al almuerzo.

-¿Vamos poniendo la mesa?- Pregunto para hacernos notar.

-Claro cariño, ya sabes dónde están todas las cosas- Responde Snow.

Regina me mira y me regala la sonrisa que solo utiliza conmigo, yo hago lo mismo y como dos adolescentes enamoradas comenzamos a poner la mesa entre caricias disfrazadas y uno que otro piquito robado.

-Siéntense todos- Pide mi madre y los chicos obedecen cuando huelen la comida.

-Esto se ve delicioso abuela- Dice Henry sirviéndose en el plato una buena porción.

-Henry tiene razón cielo, todo huele y se ve increíble- Agrega David con la boca llena.

Nosotras confirmamos lo mismo y comenzamos a comer de todo lo que estaba en la mesa.

-Snow- Dice Regina- Emma me pregunto sobre un asunto del bosque encantado, ya te habías tardado en meter tu cuchara en esto.

-Solo le conté lo que se decía en esos tiempos, nada me consta- Responde Mary Margaret conteniendo una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablan?- Pregunta Henry confundido.

-Créeme que no quieres saberlo chico- Responde mi padre.

-Abuelo si crees que algo me puede traumar estás equivocado, últimamente mis madres son las más indiscretas y estoy empezando a acostumbrarme.

Regina y yo nos ponemos rojas de pena y mis padres se sueltan a reír logrando que nuestra incomodidad aumente.

-Por ejemplo- Continúa Henry- ¿Crees que estaban arriba en tu cuarto solo charlando? ¡Por favor! Emma trae un chupetón en el cuello- Dice y siento que me voy a desmayar.

Todos se callan de inmediato y fijan su vista en mi cuello.

-Es cierto cariño, lo siento- Me dice Regina con un tono entre penoso y divertido- Pero me pediste que fuera silenciosa.

-Emma Swan ¡Mi cama!- Grita Snow.

.

.

.

 **Chicas como les comente en el capítulo pasado mi salud no era del todo buena, pensé que ya me estaba recuperando pero no fue hasta hoy que me he sentido bien por fin, asi es que las actualizaciones volverán a la normalidad si es que llegamos a la meta de los comentarios.**

 **¿Les gusto este cap? Díganmelo en un Review.**

 **Les informo que estamos por terminar esta historia, los siguientes capítulos se vienen más largos y más llenos de aventuras.**

 **¡Happy Ending is coming!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OUAT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, en cambio esta historia es mía y la publico sin algún fin de lucro.**

-Es cierto cariño, lo siento- Me dice Regina con un tono entre penoso y divertido- Pero me pediste que fuera silenciosa.

-Emma Swan ¡Mi cama!- Grita Snow.

-Ya, ya, ya ¿podemos seguir en lo que estábamos?- Digo tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-¡Emma mi cama!- Vuelve a chillar Snow.

-No pasó nada- Miento- Sólo estábamos hablando, nos besamos y parece ser que Regina quiso marcarme cual vil vaca.

David y Henry se ríen muy fuerte mientras que Regina intenta contenerse para evitar la furia de mamá.

-Es cierto Snow, no me creas tan vulgar como para intimar en la cama de mis suegros, sigo teniendo clase querida- Dice Regina y por su tono y sus gestos sé que la mentira se le da muy bien para los demás pero no para mí.

-Claro mamá- Dice Henry con ironía y comprendo que tampoco puede engañar a nuestro hijo.

El almuerzo continuo entre bromas subidas de tono, pláticas divertidas y uno que otro comentario para incomodar a mi madre, las horas pasaron y sin darnos cuenta ya estaba entrada la tarde.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- Dice Regina mirándome.

-¿Mañana podemos practicar con la espada abuelo?- Pregunta Henry a modo de despedida.

-Te veo saliendo del colegio- Responde mi padre.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me levanto para ir a la comisaría y me tomo un momento para admirar a Gina que se arregla con demasiada elegancia.

-Eres perfecta- Le digo abrazándola por la espalda.

-Sheriff dígame algo que no sepa.

Me río y descubro que me excita demasiado su arrogancia.

-¿Tienes algo importante que hacer ésta mañana?- Pregunto mientras me levanto y me pego a su espalda.

-Nada que no pueda esperar- Me gruñe como respuesta.

Con delicadeza la beso por el cuello y cruzamos miradas a través del espejo que tenemos al frente.

-Me has sacado de la obscuridad Gina, ahora ya no tengo miedo de sentir…- Digo susurrando muy cerca de su oído-… De amar.

-Oh Emma.

-Te amo Regina Mills, te amo y es increíble sentirlo.

Regina se gira y pega su frente a la mía, nuestras narices se rozan y siento su aliento en mi rostro.

-Deberías empezar a dormir con algo más que bragas y camiseta- Me dice Gina.

-Acabo de decirte que te amo y me respondes eso, muy mal, rompes el momento.

-Y si te cojo en este instante ¿me perdonarías?

Me suelto a reír por lo difícil que me resulta seguir a Gina, en un segundo puede ser diplomática y al siguiente puede ser toda una pervertida.

-Puedes intentarlo.

Nos tumbamos en la cama y como un imán mis manos comienzan a recorrer todo su cuerpo, toco cada rincón que se le producen escalofríos y me alegro al escuchar los discretos gemidos de mi morena.

-Mírame Emma, hazlo por favor- Me suplica y obedezco inmediatamente.

Seguimos con nuestro juego previo, caricias, besos y miradas cargadas de deseo, nada en ese momento nos puede detener, somos solo emociones y sensaciones.

-Me encantas Swan.

Siento la mano de Gina escabullirse en mi entrepierna y me pierdo en una oleada de placer.

-Vamos Emma, no te reprimas nena.

-Gi…naaaa.

-Sí, grita mi nombre.

-Re…gi…na- Grito y mi cuerpo se empieza a sacudir un poco.

La morena sigue metiendo y sacando sus dedos de mi centro, yo solo logro repartir besos torpes por su cuerpo y con cada embestida me siento más cerca del orgasmo.

-Quiero probarte- Me susurra en el oído y como si se tratara de una contraseña secreta para correrme logra que lo haga.

Su mano queda visiblemente húmeda y sin pudor alguno pasa su lengua entre sus dedos.

-Deliciosa.

-Eso estuvo… increíble- Digo y siento a Gina bajar hasta colocar su boca en mi centro.

-Aun no termino contigo Emma.

.

.

.

El día continuo demasiado agradable, no hubo problemas en el pueblo en los que intervenir y mi jornada en la comisaria la pase lanzando bolas de luz a un tablero improvisado.

Cuando la hora de salir llego tome mi chaqueta y agarre camino hacia Granny´s donde me esperaban mi mujer y mi hijo para merendar.

-¡Hola ma, estamos por acá!- Me dice Henry agitando su mano.

-¿Qué hay chico? ¿Qué tal el colegio?- Pregunto uniéndome a ellos.

-Todo bien, perfecto diría yo.

-¿Henry hay algo que quieras contarnos?- Cuestiona Regina con el ceño fruncido.

Nuestro hijo se pone un poco nervioso y suelta unas risitas tímidas mientras pasa su mano entre sus cabellos.

-Yo… bueno… tengo una cita.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

-¿Quién es la afortunada?- Suelto ganándome una mirada asesina por parte de Regina.

-Es Wendy Darling, desde que llego de Neverland hemos sido amigos y bueno yo apenas me atreví a invitarla a salir.

-Esa muchachita es más grande que tu Daniel- Gruñe Regina llamando a Henry por su segundo nombre- Es inaceptable.

Henry revira los ojos y se cruza de brazos.

-Mamá no quiero sonar grosero pero eres la menos indicada para decir eso, tú le doblas la edad a Emma y aun así están juntas.

-Punto para Henry- Digo y nuevamente me siento fulminada por la mirada oscura de Gina- Iré a ordenar en la barra mejor.

Me levanto de la mesa dejando a mis chicos solucionar sus diferencias y voy con la abuelita para pedir nuestra comida.

-No lo digas- Suelta Granny- Pechuga de pollo a la plancha para la Reina, Filete de pescado para el príncipe y una hamburguesa doble para la salvadora.

-Justo así Granny- Respondo alegre.

-¿Agua natural y dos sodas también?

-Quizás podríamos cambiar el agua por una copa de whisky, sé que ahorita le vendrá bien a Regina.

-En unos minutos te llevo la orden.

-La espero aquí si no te molesta abuelita.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo.

-Emma este pueblo es muy pequeño, todo el mundo noto que te has mudado a la mansión Mills y todos hemos visto el acercamiento que has tenido con Regina, eso sin contar que hace poco se rompió una maldición.

-Alguien pudo encontrar a su amor verdadero y emanar aquella ráfaga de magia- Respondo un poco insegura.

-Claro- Dice Granny y entra a la cocina dejándome demasiado aterrada.

Durante los 28 años que estuve sola nadie se preocupó por mí, ni se interesó por mi vida, pocos sabían mi nombre y aún más pocos eran los que sabía un mínimo de mi historia. Ahora que todo el pueblo conocía parte de mi vida privada me sentía como si estuviera desnuda ante la gente.

-Tenemos unas cocineras demasiado rápidas, tu orden está lista- Me dice la abuelita varios minutos después.

-Gracias Granny.

-Emma tranquila, el pueblo acepta a Regina, te respetan a ti y aman a Henry.

Asiento un poco aturdida y con los platos en las manos me voy a la mesa.

-¿Hay bebidas?- Pregunta Henry un poco serio.

-No tengo ocho manos chico- Gruño sintiéndome ligeramente molesta y con un poco de magia transporto nuestras bebidas hasta nuestra mesa.

La cena transcurre en un silencio incómodo y con las miradas fijas en nuestros platillos.

-Puedes salir con Wendy- Dice Regina rompiendo la tensión- Confío en ti y sé que serás muy cuidadoso con lo que hagas.

-Tienes una edad muy complicada Henry, cualquier decisión mal tomada puede cambiar tu vida por completo- Digo para completar lo que Regina había dicho.

-Oh no, no, no vamos a tener "la plática"- Suelta Henry dibujando comillas con sus dedos- Al menos no aquí en Granny´s.

Gina y yo asentimos y continuamos con la merienda.

-¿Practicaste con tu abuelo?- Pregunto y por un momento los temas incomodos quedan a un lado.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa nos sentamos en la sala, Regina sirve dos copas y comenzamos con "la plática"

Nuestra charla dura un par de horas y Gina y yo logramos decir todo lo necesario sin omitir detalle alguno.

-Gracias por todo mamás, confíen en mí- Nos dice Henry y sube a su cuarto.

-No estuvo tan mal- Dice Gina terminando su sidra.

-Cierto.

-Es un bueno hombre, lo hemos hecho bien.

-Así es.

-¿Qué ocurre Emma? Estas muy rara.

-Gina ¿sabías que todos están al tanto de nuestra relación?

-Me lo imaginaba, este pueblo es muy pequeño.

-Yo me he enterado apenas hoy y no me siento bien con eso.

-Emma no pasa nada, soy la alcaldesa y tú la sheriff, es normal que la gente hable de nosotras, además si nos ponemos más profundos yo soy la reina malvada y tú la salvadora… es casi poético.

-Granny me lo conto en la cafetería y en ese momento me sentí como cuando mis padres de acogida me…

-Emma.

-Hablo enserio Gina, estoy aterrada. Una cosa es que mi familia lo sepa y otra muy diferente que el pueblo entero esté al tanto.

-No dejes que eso nos quite todo el camino que hemos recorrido.

Me quedo callada y dejo que las lágrimas retenidas se me escapen. Gina las seca rápidamente y me toma de la mano para guiarnos a nuestra habitación.

-¿Te molesta si duermo hoy sola?- Pregunto apenas con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, me molesta. Emma eres mi mujer, nunca te voy a hacer daño ni mucho menos te dejaré sola cuando más me necesites… no me apartes por favor.

-Me siento sucia Gina.

-Basta, no sigas.

-No te merezco.

-Swan estoy comenzando a enfadarme, en la mañana me decías que te había rescatado de la oscuridad y horas después míranos ¿Crees que es justo?

Niego con la cabeza y me dejo abrazar por la mujer de mi vida.

-Vamos a superar esto juntas ¿Entiendes? JUNTAS.

Nos ponemos pijama y nos acostamos en la cama, Gina se pega a mí, me abraza por la cintura y hunde su cabeza entre mi cuello.

-Este es mi lugar favorito… tus brazos.

No respondo pues no quería hacerle saber que lloraba en silencio…

- _Emma mi pequeña niña, que bella eres._

 _-Tim ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto cubriendo mi cuerpo sin mucho éxito._

 _-Te estoy cuidando._

 _-¿Podrías salirte? No me siento cómoda._

 _-¡Te alimento, te doy un techo y ropa! No puedes ser tan mal agradecida._

 _-Lo siento Tim._

 _-¡Deberías sentirlo Emma, sí que deberías!_

 _-No me lastimes, por favor._

 _Tim comienza a desnudarse y se sienta sobre mi cama._

 _-Siéntate ahí Emma, se buena chica- Me gruñe señalando una silla frente a él._

 _-Ahora mira todo lo que me provocas._

 _Comienza a sobar su miembro y no puedo evitar sentir asco, pero no asco por lo que hacía sino por el hecho de ser yo quien provocaba eso._

 _-Es mi culpa-susurro y abrazo mis piernas._

 _-Excelente posición mi chica- Jadea Tim y tiemblo._

 _Durante una eternidad me obliga a verlo, no es la primera vez que lo hace y cada vez es igual de asqueroso… quizás la asquerosa sea yo a final de cuentas soy quien lo provoca._

 _Lloro en silencio y siento un golpe en mi rostro, me mareo y apenas logro escuchar la voz de mi padre de acogida._

 _-Eres patética Emma, te pavoneas frente a mí, te doy lo que pides a gritos y siempre terminas llorando. Te veo abajo para cenar._

 _Lo he decidido esta noche es mi última noche en esta inmunda casa._

 _-No más Tim- Gruño._

-Emma despierta nena- Escucho a Regina- Estas teniendo una pesadilla.

-No más Tim- Murmuro

-Tranquila Emma.

-No más Tim.

-Emma estas a salvo, soy Gina… tu Gina.

-Mi Gina, no Tim- Digo aun medio dormida.

-¿Quién es Tim nena? Dime.

-El me obligaba…

-Entiendo, entiendo, no lo digas si no quieres.

-No era mi culpa Gina.

-Claro que no lo era, nunca lo fue.

-Me gustaría que la Emma de hace años lo supiera.

-Lo sabes ahora.

Gina pega su frente a mí y comienza a besarme dulcemente.

-Mírame nena, por favor- Me suplica.

Abro los ojos mientras me besa y siento pavor de que vea lo miserable que soy. Me aparto rápidamente y salgo para encerrarme en la habitación de invitados.

-No Emma, no lo hagas-Escucho al otro lado de la puerta- No dejes que esas sombras regresen.

Regina aparece frente a mí en la habitación y me abraza fuertemente.

-No me dejes caer en la oscuridad Gina- Suplico y me dejo llevar por el calor de sus brazos.

 **+10 comentarios y subo nuevo capítulo.**


End file.
